


Egy meg nem értett hős

by Lauras07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Dark, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Harry Potter jövője nem úgy alakult, ahogy várta, ezért egy részeg éjszakán támad egy ragyogó ötlete, amit azonnal meg is valósít. Következménye ennek a tettnek másnap reggel eléri Draco Malfoy személyében. Szereplőnket ez a momentum nem túlzottan zavarja egészen addig, míg rá nem jön, a jelen éppolyan fontos lehet, mint a múlt.





	1. Chapter 1

**2017\. Október 8.  
7:12**

A berobbanó ajtóm össze-vissza repkedő maradványai jelzik, hogy jöttek elvinni az Azkabanba, mely a Voldemort nélküli évtizedekben szinte teljesen kiürült, de most általam ismét bekerülhet egy új lakó. A sors fintora, hogy Harry Potter lesz az a személy.  
Ez a szalagcím csak elsöpri a mostanában divatosnak számító mugli tárgyak, vagy a repülő kocsik iránti imádatot, ami kiszorította a seprűket a forgalomból - itt meg kell jegyeznem, véget vetve el sem indult sport karrieremnek. „Hogyan történhetett ez?” Merült fel bennem akkoriban ez a kérdés számtalanszor. Meglehetősen egyszerűen, mivel a minisztériumban kitalálták, hogy a seprű túl veszélyes és elavult. Akkoriban volt egy meglehetősen gyanakvó korszakom, mikor ezt az ötletet személyem elleni támadásnak véltem, de ezt a kellemetlen üldözési mániát végül sikerült legyőznöm. Amúgy is, miért lenne bárkinek is érdeke, nekem, a VILÁGMEGMENTŐNEK keresztbe tenni?

A mostani világ egyetlen előnye, hogy a mindig szegény Weasley - család igen tehetősnek mondható manapság. A vörös haj már nem akadály, mert minden ajtó megnyílik előttük, olyan is, amiről jó pár évvel ezelőtt álmodni se mertek volna.  
A jövő néha furcsa és kiszámíthatatlan dolgokat tartogat. Akit régen lenéztek, ma már tárt karokkal fogadják. A hős, a szabadító pedig a feledés homályába merül, meglehetősen gyorsan, ha valami izgalmasabb kerül előtérbe, mint mondjuk egy teljesen vadító bájital, amitől éveket fiatalodhatsz. Igaz a mellékhatások késve derülnek ki… Viszont a botrány szerencsére újabb tápot ad a hírekre éhes tömegnek.  
Nem mintha a világmegmentő, vagyis én bánnám kiszorulásomat a közéletből, csak éppen érdekes, hogy az újdonságok mennyire háttérbe szorítják a múlt dicső pillanatait, hiszen a jövőbe kell nézni és nem a múlttal törődni, ami már úgyis lezárult. A folyamatos változás csodálatra méltó lehet, ha nem vagy részese.  
Ezen gondolatok futnak át a fejemen, miközben figyelem a robbanás hatására keletkező lyukban feltűnő aurorokat akik pálcájukat elővigyázatosságból felém tartják. Ez némi elégedettséggel tölt el, mert bármennyire is a „múlt” része vagyok, az erőm továbbra is valóságos, csakúgy, mint létezésem.  
Voldemort életében és tetszhalálában félelmetes lény volt, viszont tényleges halála után csak egy gonosz mesefigura lett, akiről lefekvés előtt beszélnek. Én meg hm... Egyelőre még az élő személy kategóriát súrolom. 

Kíváncsi lennék, száz év múlva a Nagy Csata eseménye hogy hangzik el a felnőttek szájából. Mennyi lesz benne a valóság és a kitaláció? Ezen egy egészen kicsit elmerengek az asztalnál ülve, mivel nincs jobb dolgom ezekben a pillanatokban, mint várni, míg végre összeszedik bátorságukat, hogy rám kattintsák a „bilincset”.

Nem szándékozom ez ellen tenni semmit, a helyzet, amibe kerültem az én döntésem volt, így sem harctól, sem menekülésemtől nem kell tartaniuk. Ha ezeket terveztem volna, akkor nem várom be az érkező sereget. Tudtam, hogy jönni fognak, bár igazán nem számítottam ennyire gyors reagálásra.  
Mikor az ifjoncok mögött megpillantok egy ismerős arcot, módosítom a nem is oly rég átfutó gondolatomat, vagyis a változás csodálatra méltó lehet, de csak bizonyos esetekben. A mostani pedig nem az, mert mondjuk Draco Malfoy, mint az aurorok parancsnoka egy nagyon rossz vicc. Hiába Apuci pénze elérte ezt a pozíciót is. Elkeseredetten nyögnék fel, de inkább az előttem lévő bögre felé nyúlok, hogy eltereljem fellobbanó indulataimat pár korttyal. A mozdulatra néhány újonc kezében megremeg a pálca, de szerencsére egyik se süti el valamelyik auroros átkát. 

– Maradjatok hátul – adja ki az utasítást az ajtóm romjain lépkedve.  
Nem igen törődök a többiekkel, mert a közelgő Malfoy képe elég nekem, miközben visszarakom az asztalra bögrémet. Meg kell állapítanom, hogy a pofátlan dögnek nem ártottak az eltelt évek. Továbbra is szőke és – abból, ahogy hátra vannak fogva a tincsei, hogy még mindig a hosszabb hajat kedveli - karcsú, ezekkel együtt, pedig egy nagyon arisztokratikus seggfej benyomását kelti. 

Szürke szeme elfojtott indulattal villog, leltározásom alatt elér hozzám, aztán ökle nem várt módon csap le rám.  
Ezen már én is meglepődök, egy Malfoy nyers erőt használ?! Váratlan élességgel eszembe jut, hogy mindig sikerült felbosszantanom a végletekig, ha nagyon akartam. A régi szép idők, mikor simán egymásnak eshettünk... Nem hittem volna, hogy nosztalgiázva gondolok majd vissza egy nap arra, amint Draco képével töröltem fel a Roxfort folyosóját.  
Számban eközben megérzem vérem ízét, kelletlenül nyelem le, pedig inkább egy másik megoldást kellene választani, de mivel így is vacak egy helyzetben vagyok, minek rontsam tovább. Azért, ha tettel nem is, van, amivel viszonozhatom a dolgot. A szavak nem fájnak, de azért máskor is volt rá példa, hogy a kis szöszi robbant néhány mondat után, mint a Neville által készített bájitalok többsége. Teszteljük le, mennyit fejlődtünk ez ügyben. 

– Aú, ez fájt, hercegnő – jegyzem meg gúnyosan, miközben sajgó államat tapogatom.

– Adjak még egyet? – kérdez vissza kapásból.

– A következőbe tudnál vinni több erőt? – nézek felé tetetett kíváncsisággal. – Ez meglehetősen gyenge volt, még tőled is...  
Galléromat megragadva ránt fel a székről. Bosszankodva állapítom meg, hogy magasabb nálam, igaz nem sokkal, de azért mégis zavar ez a tény.

– Mi a fenét gondoltál, mikor megtetted, Potter? – sziszegi arcomba.

Tekintette nem ereszt, követeli a választ tőlem. Talán meg is adnám, de nem hiszem, hogy jobb fényt vetne rám, ha elmondanám, többet ittam, mint kellett volna, vagy meglehetősen elkeseredett voltam. Ezek lennének aztán a szép válaszok! Szinte hallom, ahogy ez a tetű gúnyosan visszakérdez: „Elkeseredett? Harry Potter, a kis túlélő?”  
Na persze, adjunk a régi dolgok miatti bosszúszomjának egy kis löketet, az kell még neki! Így is nyerő vagyok nála!

A „nem tudom” válasz, pedig annyira megalázó lenne, mintha újra a Roxfortban lennék, és éppen Piton egyik élet-halál kérdésére nem tudnék normális feleletet adni. A gondolat hatására majdnem elfog a röhögés, mert van ebben a gondolatban némi humoros vonal, amit még a szorult a helyzetben is értékelni tudok, igaz csak én egyedül a helyiségben.  
Tényleg, mit is gondoltam? Mikor döbben rá az ember, hogy az életem tökéletes csőd? Fokozatosan, vagy egyszer csak rázuhan ez a tény kegyetlenül, aztán utána mindig egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lesz. Kínzó kérdés a mi lett volna ha. Hiába nem akarsz róla tudomás venni, de mégis állandóan ott van a háttérben, mellette pedig kísérőként a sajnálkozás. Sajnálni, hogy már nem tehetünk semmit, mert az az idő elmúlt. Az átlag ember így jár, de egy erős varázslóval, aki meglehetősen elszánt, valamint alkoholos befolyás alatt áll, gyerekjáték.  
Másnak még így se sikerült volna, de nem hiába győztem le Voldemortot. Mondhatjuk, pont a sötét mágus gondolata indította el bennem az ötletet, vagyis inkább a naplója.  
Az előző éjszaka homályos részletei árasztják el elmémet, kissé töredezetten, de eléggé ahhoz, hogy tisztában legyek vele, többet ittam, mint ajánlatos lett volna:

 

_„– Ha legyőztem Voldit, akkor ez már piskóta lesz! – kiáltok fel hangosan miközben tántorogva lakásomba lépek. – Megteszem! Meg én... Csak találjam meg a nyavalyás pálcámat... A francba, hol az a bot? Az ágy alatt nincs... Biztos a kutya vitte el! Rohadt kis dög…_  
A mondat végén fejemre csapok túlzottan erősen, mire felnyögve tapogatom meg a fájó részt.  
– Nincs is kutyám! – közlöm az üres helyiséggel a tényt. – Kinek kell az a pálca?! Nekem aztán nem... – csuklom el a mondatot félúton. - Ami kell nekem az... Mi is? Aha, egy papír! - kiáltok fel, ahogy az asztalon észreveszem azt, amire éppen szükségem van. - Téged, most kinevezlek az én varázs papírosommá, a neved legyen mától duplex... Izé varázslat.” 

Az emlékek tegnapról meglehetősen homályosak, amit nem is bánok túlzottan, így inkább visszatérek a valóság szorításába. Az ingemet fogva tartó ujjak fogságát kezdem egyre kellemetlenebbnek találni, mert ez már a túlzott közelség határát súrolja.

– Nem vagyok köteles válaszolni... Az ítélet nyilvánvaló már most, akkor meg minek mondjak akármit is – felelem a kérdésre válasz gyanánt.

– Tudod, mennyire egy... – kezdi el a mondatot dühödten, aztán inkább félbehagyja.

Érdeklődve figyelem az arcjátékát, melyen nem tudok kiigazodni. Sajnálkozna? Mi az a különös árnyék, mely sötétebbre színezi szürke szemeit? Meglepő felfedezni egy általad - bármily’ fájdalmas, de - ismert személlyel kapcsolatos újdonságot. 

Eddig azt hittem, jól tudom, kicsoda Draco Malfoy. Azonban az egy percig se tartó ismeretlen érzelem, mely feltűnik arcvonásain, elgondolkodtat mostani helyzetemben. Valóban ismerem, vagy csak hiszem? A következő szavak félreseprik bennem ezt az elvetélt gondolatot, rekord gyorsasággal.

– Ezt jól megcsináltad, Potter! – sziszegi felém, aztán váratlanul elenged, hogy kissé még hátra is tántorodok. – A varázstörvények 124/2012 cikkelye alapján Tiltott múltbolygatás miatt ezennel... - hallom gépies hangját mellyel sorolja bűnömet.

Valamiért furcsán megkönnyebbültnek érzem magamat. Ezt a Draco Malfoyt ismerem. A távolságtartó, jégcsap Malfoyt. Innentől jól tudom, mi vár rám, felkészültem erre. Ez a jelen nem számít, mert ezentúl én alakítom majd a jövőmet. Amire még szükségem lehet, az már csak egy toll, és egy kis magány, amiből lesz részem bőven. Miközben körbevesznek, tekintetem a szemetes kuka mellett lévő összegyűrt papírhalomra siklik. 

A lista, melyet még a Roxfort utolsó évében kezdtem írni, meglehetősen terebélyesé nőtte ki magát az évek múlásával, és tegnap jöttem rá, alapvetően kell mindent megváltoztatni, ehhez, pedig vissza kell térnem oda, ahol még tudok módosítani. Előző éjszaka elkezdődött a változás, mert visszamentem a kezdethez.

 

**1997\. Január 23.  
13:34**

Hatalmas erővel vágom be magánszobám ajtaját, és mióta megkaptam, először örülök neki, hogy magam lehetek. Azt gondoltam naivan, ha vége lesz a harcoknak, akkor egyenesbe kerülök és jöhet a viszonylagos normális élet, már amennyire ez lehetséges egy varázslónak. Terveim között szerepelt bepótolni azokat a bizonyos kimaradt éveket, melyek inkább teltek harccal, mint a szórakozással. Nem számoltam azzal, hogy az élet néha keresztülhúzza a terveket.

Az első csalódás akkor ért, mikor Ron és a mindig józan Hermione megszökött, csak azért, mert a mugli-szülői részről akadt némi ellenállás, hiszen lányuk épp, hogy túlélte a nagy csatát, most meg házasodjon be egy varázsló családba. Köszönik szépen ebből nem kérnek, volt a válasz a leánykérésre. Azonban a két szerelmes nem így gondolta, ezért fogták magukat, aztán mindent itt hagytak... Beleértve engem is.

Ekkor éreztem meg először az árulás ízét azoktól, akik a legközelebb álltak hozzám. Lehet ez butaság tőlem, mert inkább örülnöm kéne a boldogságuknak, de nem megy. Miért örüljek, ha nekem ez fáj? Azóta se válaszoltam a levelükre, amit küldtek. Fogalmam sincs, mikor lesz erőm majd a legjobbakat kívánni nekik, erős a gyanúm, hogy a soha nem áll távol tőlem. Hazudni, pedig nem akarok, ezért hallgatás van jelenleg a részemről.  
Önző vagyok, jól tudom, ráadásul még rosszul se érzem magam miatta, de úgy hiszem, ennyi jár nekem azok után, amin keresztül kellett mennem. Mióta az eszemet tudtam, harcoltam másokért, egy egész világért. Mit kaptam érte? Családot? Meghaltak a harc miatt, ami már a születésem előtt megkezdődött. Jobb életet? Az még nem veszett el, bár az eddigiek után, ebben is kezdek kételkedni. 

A következő, pontosabban a második csalódásom a sorban maga Ginny volt, akivel napokkal ezelőtt lett vége a kapcsolatomnak, részben Draco Malfoynak köszönhetően.  
„A bosszúvágyad kezd már beteges lenni, Harry.. ” 

Mondogatta a szakításunk előtt. Tisztában vagyok én is azzal, hogy Malfoy már nem ellenség, sőt szövetségesünk lett a csata végére. Azonban ezek ellenére is maradt, aki volt, egy pöffeszkedő barom. Miért baj, ha beszólok néha neki? Idegesít a nézése, azok a szürke szemek nyugtalanítanak, mert bármerre nézek, tekintetünk folyton egymásba fonódik. Bármerre nézek, őt látom...  
Ez pedig rohadt frusztráló. Utálom, hevesen és tökéletesen ésszerűtlen módon. Ha megkérdeznék, miért, nem tudnék rá választ adni, egyszerűen, mert kell, és kész. Alig várom, hogy végleg befejezzem a sulit, aztán soha többé ne kelljen találkoznom vele!  
Nyugodtabb perceimben gyakran gondolkodtam már azon a kérdésen, miért is akarom bántani, ha már nincs is okom rá. Mostanában nemigen adott okot utálatomra, ami meglehetősen gyanús tőle, hiszen élénken élnek bennem az előző évek, ahol ő is éppolyan lelkesen kereste az összetűzést, mint most én akarnám. Eddig ellenálltam annak a sötét kényszernek, mely arra biztat, bántsam, de már nem tudom, meddig leszek rá képes.  
Merlinre, milyen ember lesz belőlem?! Legutóbb is szándékosan kezdtem veszekedni vele. Háztársaim is kezdik elítélni a viselkedésemet, amit Malfoy iránt tanúsítok, ráadásul meglehetősen rosszul viselik, a kviddics játékokon való hiányomat, ami meglátszik eredményeiken. Viszont a nyomoruk tökéletesen hidegen hagy. Érzelmi skálámon jelenleg a nyerni akarás, vagy a csapatszellem a legalul szerepel.

Valami baj van velem, ezzel tisztában vagyok, a csata óta nem vagyok rendben. Szándékosan akarok fájdalmat okozni, én, aki ezt elítélte világéletében. Elvileg a gyengék védelmezője lennék, legalábbis az újságokban így jelenek meg. A bántani akarási vágyam egyedül csak Malfoyra terjed ki, ami régen érthető volt, de ma már nem. Nincs okom gyűlölni, de ettől még jobban utálom. Mintha nem lenne elég ez a rögeszmés indulatom, ott van a népszerűséggel járó iszonyom, amitől egyre gyakrabban kap el a légszomj.  
Úgy érzem, egy sötét lyukba zuhanok, miközben rettegek a földetéréstől, mert lehet, ha végre az aljára érek a veremnek, nem találok majd semmi érdemlegeset, amiért élhetek. Gyűlölöm az imádatot, mely sugárzik felém olyanoktól, akikkel nem is beszéltem soha. Bármerre megyek, mindenhonnét akaratlan figyelem irányul rám, de mégse engem látnak, hanem a hőst, akit kitaláltak maguknak. Titkon hallom a beszélgetéseket, amikben felvetődik, milyen nagy tettekre vagyok hivatott. Honnét veszik ezt? Nem kérdeznek, de tényeket állítanak rólam. Én nem akarok semmiféle nagy dolgokat véghezvinni... Elég volt egyszer is! A következőbe már biztos belehalnék, mert így is többször kísértettem a sorsot, mint kellett volna.

Egyedül érzem magamat a tömegben, mégis, mikor magam vagyok, akkor meg azért rossz. A környezetemben nem érti senki, mi bajom, még én se tudom már, mit akarok. Egyre sűrűbben érzek késztetést egy valódi elsöprő botrányra, hogy bebizonyítsam, nem vagyok olyan jó, mint amilyennek gondolnak. Nem vagyok az a nagy tettekre hívatott hős, akinek tartanak. Azt akarom, lássanak engem, és ne a híremet.  
Más ne döntse el, mi vár rám a jövőben, mert az az én feladatom. Ha boldog vagyok, nevetek majd, ha mérges, akkor törni-zúzni vágyom, nem törődve, ki látja, vagy mit gondol. Eddig nem tettem semmi őrültséget, de érzem, ez idő kérdése. 

Alapvető érzelmek határoznak meg engem is, mint a többi embert... Mostanában főleg a harag vezet. Az értelmetlen düh miden és mindenki iránt.

Új irányba kéne terelnem magamat, azonban egyedül képtelen vagyok megtalálni a helyes utat. Ki mutatja meg, mi a jó választás? Kikerülök hamarosan a Roxfortból, mihez kezdjek? Számtalan kérdés feszít, melyre nem találok megoldást, hiába gyötröm velük magamat.  
A csata előtt pontosan tudtam, mit akarok, de azóta túl sok változás következett be. A kérdések növekednek bennem napról-napra, elárasztanak, megfojtanak.  
Kedvetlenül meredek asztalom összevisszaságára, majd hirtelen gondolva egyet, felkapok egy papírt, és írni kezdek. Legalább ez egy kis időre lefoglal, eltereli őrjítő vágyaimat, amik pusztításra bíztatnak. 

_Harry Potter fogadalma, melyhez tartja magát, ha beledöglik akkor is:_

_1\. Ha egy nő megkérdezi „szeretsz?”, akkor vágd rá habozás nélkül az IGENT, mert különben dobnak!_  
2\. A folyóson mindig nagyon óvatosnak kell lenni, ezért ajánlatos a láthatatlanná tevő köpeny segítségével közlekedni.  
3\. Ne hidd, hogy nem lehet még rosszabb.  
4\. Ne lepődj meg semmin.  
5\. Soha többé nem harcolok semmiért és senki miatt! Elég volt egy háborút túlélni... Auror szakma, mint potenciális elfoglaltság törölve, így marad a sportkarrier. (Ideje lenne az edzéseken is megjelenni!)  
6\. Kerülni a Malfoyok minden formáját! (Amíg a Roxfortban vagyok, ezt megoldani nehéz, de utána nem is akarom látni a kis tetű képét, és örülhet, ha túléli a következő hónapokat!) 

_Ezek Harry Potter listájának alappontjai, de a tulajdonos fenntartja a jogot, hogy tovább bővíti a pontokat.  
**Megjegyzés:** Malfoy többféle verziós meggyilkolásának ötletei nem képezik a listapontokat, azaz az elkövetkezendőkben csupán személyes szórakozást nyújtanak. _

Elégedetten firkantom az utolsó szavakat a papírom közepére, és jól tudom, még számos helyre lesz szükségem, mikor újra közel leszek a kiboruláshoz. Találtam volna egy stresszcsökkentő hobbit? Lehet, mert ez a lista dolog egész megnyugtató. Összeszedni a problémákat segít tisztábban látni. A baj vele, hogy egyszer a végére ér az ember, és akkor megint ott van, ahonnét elindult. A tollat ledobva ismét átengedem magamat a dühöngésnek, ami aggasztóan könnyen megy már. Ezzel egyidejűleg egy újabb kedvenc kérdésem merül fel bennem.  
Ki hitte volna, hogy Voldemort halála utána bármi problémám lehet? Mondjuk az elmúlt időkben nem igen volt lehetőségem gondolkodni a „Mi lesz majd utána?” kérdésen, inkább a lényegre koncentráltam, vagyis túlélni a következő tanévet. Így, mikor végre utolsó évben legyőztem „Őt, Aki Baromira Elcseszte a Tiniéletemet is” úgy gondoltam, nem lehet akadály a vágyam előtt, mely mindig a mélybe rejtőzött, de soha nem volt esélye, hogy formát öltsön. Család. Tudom, baromi ciki, de ez volt mindig a leghőbb vágyam. Unalmas, mondanák egyesek, de nekik nem kellett évenkénti rendszerességgel az életükért aggódni.

Na igen, a családos elképzelésem nem igen aratott sikert Ginnynél, pedig azt hittem nála jobb választásom nem is lehetne, lényegében a lánykérésnél döntött úgy, hogy egy időre hanyagoljuk egymást. 

A következő lelkesítő párbeszéd zajlott le vele, pár nappal ezelőtt:

– Légy a feleségem.

– Jaj, Harry... Ez most nagyon váratlanul ért... Nem is tudom, mit mondjak.

– Mondj igent!

– Ez lenne az ésszerű, és mielőtt választ adok, kérdeznék valamit. Szeretsz engem? 

– Persze.

– Mennyire? Jobban, mint a seprűdet? Egyáltalán ki tudod mondani az „sz” betűs szót nekem?

Igen ez volt az a pont, amikor haboztam... Talán nem kellett volna, de csak egy másodpercnyi ideig késtem a válasszal, hiszen nem értettem, miként hasonlíthatnám össze Ginnyt a seprűmmel. Most már tudom, egyből rá kellett volna vágnom, hogy imádom, lehoznám a csillagokat és a többi szóvirágot, de nem ezt tettem... Így Ginny meglehetősen gyorsan döntött helyettem. 

– Harry, azt hiszem, szünetet kellene tartanunk a kapcsolatunkban, mert te még nem állsz készen. Mindig csak a harc és a harc volt számodra fontos, meg a Malfoy iránti gyerekes bosszúszomjad... Most már be merem vallani, hogy egy ideje nem vagyok boldog... 

Bosszúsan szorítom össze a számat, mert az emlékezésnek a további része már átmegy a nem-akarom-újra-felidézni kategóriába. Még hogy én nem vagyok romantikus? Nem tudom, kimondani a szeretlek szót? Ugyan! Biztos mondtam neki... Valamikor. Az érzelmes perceket is megkapta tőlem, hiszen elvittem a Tiltott Rengetegbe piknikezni. Igaz, utána azt mondta, hogy pár napig rémálma volt a pókok miatt, de úgy gondoltam, ez biztos olyan Weasly dolog lehet. Hiszen Ron is meglehetősen szenved a pókiszonytól.

A végleges szakítást szerencsére sikerült elkerülnöm, mert Ginnyvel megállapodtunk, tartunk egy kisebb szünetet, aztán újra megbeszéljük, merre haladjunk tovább. Nem vagyok valami bizakodó a jövőnket illetően, bár még nem adtam fel teljesen kettőnket. Mivel a klubhelyiségben csak én vagyok, ezért hangosan és meglehetősen elkeseredetten kiáltok fel:  
– Valaki, bárki mutassa meg, mit kell tennem!

Választ nem várok, de a füstfelhőt se, ami a mondat végére körülöttem kezd el gomolyogni. Időm sincs reagálni, mert a ködszerű valamiből egy fehéren ragyogó papír ereszkedik le kecsesen az előbb megírt listám mellé. Közben a köd, ahogy jött, úgy el is tűnik egy pillanat alatt. Dermedten ülök a széken, és egy kérdés fogalmazódik meg bennem, melyet ki is mondok:

– Ez meg mi a franc volt?

Óvatosan közelebb hajolok asztalomhoz, melyen már két egyforma papír található. A különbség, hogy az egyiken az én pontjaim szerepelnek, a másik meg teljesen üres. Hermione biztos tudná, hogy ez micsoda, vagy felkiáltana: „Hozzá ne nyúlj, Harry!” Ron, pedig elkezdené motyogni: „Biztos átkozott! Meneküljünk!” Azonban egyikük sincs itt, és nem is lesz. A fájdalom, mely erre a gondolatra átsuhan rajtam, már ismerős, de egyre jobban kezdek ehhez is hozzászokni.  
Tudni akarom, mi történt az előbb, ezért nem tétovázva tovább megragadom az előbbi írószerszámomat, aztán megbököm vele az ártalmatlanak tűnő valamit, mire azon felszikrázva a következő betűk rajzolódnak ki:

_„Harry Potter vagy?”_

Állati, Voldemort már személyre szabva támad meg? Jól bírja szuflával, pedig legutoljára biztosra vettem, hogy megpusztult! Ezek a gondolatok azok, melyek átfutnak rajtam a kérdés láttára. Meglepődni sincs már erőm. Ugyan minek? Annyiszor találkoztam furcsa dolgokkal, hogy megszámolni sem tudom.

Tehát most ez a papírnak álcázott csapda akar lecsapni rám, ami biztos Voldemort naplós trükkjének gyengített verziója. Legyen egy jó napom, és küldjem el a francba? Mivel amúgy sincs jobb dolgom, a pennámat a papír fölé helyezve válaszolok.

_„Ideje lenne, végre elfogadnod: VESZTETTÉL! Ez a ködös trükk baromi gyenge volt... Nekem már csak egy fecni jut? Válságban van a fekete mágia?”_

Soraim után elégedetten dőlök hátra, mert abból a szempontból hálás vagyok Voldemortnak, hogy végre más irányba terelte gondolataimat. Az újabb harc lehetősége nem lelkesít túlzottan, de a családalapítás jelenleg amúgy is elérhetetlen távolságba került. Ezek a gondolatok járnak fejemben, miközben az előbb írt mondatom alatt érkezik a válasz, ezzel pedig egy időben az én soraim fokozatosan halványodnak el.

_„Te kis hormontúltengéses, a kérdésre válaszolj! Fáradt és részeg vagyok, valamint baromi szar napon vagyok túl, ezért jó lenne tisztázni, ki vagy! „_

_”Ez nem volt egy megszokott voldemortos válasz, tőle valami... Ilyesmit vártam volna, mint mondjuk: Most megdöglesz te kis mocsok! Amúgy Harry vagyok. Te, pedig...?”_

_„Végre kinyögted!”_

_„Leírtam, zsenikém.”_

_„Milyen vicces... A lényeget mondom, aztán megyek aludni. A jövőből írok...”_

Szemem még csak kerekre se tágul a „jövő” szóra, hiszen éppen az előbb fogalmaztam meg életem főbb pontjait. Ez meglehetősen érdekes lesz, lehet, hogy valami rágcsálnivalót is kéne gyorsan szerezni? Áh, arra nincs időm, állapítom meg egyből, hiszen a válaszoló félnek sürgős. Talán legközelebb majd hozok valamit előtte, persze ha lesz következő alkalom, mert ahhoz nagyon szórakoztatónak kell lennie ennek a kis fecninek.

_„…Ahol baromi vacak életet élünk, ezért küldtem ezt a papírost hozzád, amit el kell mondanom, senki se csinálna utánam.”_

_„Kicsit el vagy telve önmagadtól, nem? Már megint mentsem meg a világot... Valaki egyszer se, én meg másodszorra is? Nem lehetne inkább másé most a főszerep?”_

_„Ki mondta, hogy világot kell menteni? A saját elcseszett életünket kell helyrehozni!”_

_„Micsoda?”_

_„Tényleg ilyen lassú voltam húsz évvel ezelőtt is? Én is, te vagyok!”_

_„Persze, Draco Malfoy meg a legjobb barátom!”_

_„Az nem, de a kis tetűnek annak kell lennie sajnos. Undorító a gondolat, de az ötödik pohár után világosság gyúlt bennem.”_

_„Miért?! Nem lehet, hogy csak felkapcsolta valaki a villanyt?”_

_„Nem. Emlékszel az előbb megírt listádra?”_

_„Minden pillanattal egyre jobban, és már a következő pontokat fontolgatom, amiben biztos szerepelni fog, hogy ne igyak! „_

_„A listánk nálam már lassan kilométeres hosszúságú lesz, melyhez hűen tartjuk, vagy tartani is fogod magadat kivéve, hogy a 6. pontot ezután meg fogod szegni. Amúgy, hogy megadjam a kellő lökést a változáshoz, előbb kérdezek valamit: Ülsz?”_

Olvasás közben fenn se akadok, hogy megszegem a Malfoyra vonatkozó szabályt.

_„Igen, de miért?”_

_„Odáig jutottunk a jövőben, hogy magának Draco Malfoynak dolgozzunk. Emésztgesd a tényt, aztán holnap kapod az utasításokat, kölyök.”_

A mondat végén a betűk eltűnnek, és ismét egy közönséges papír hever előttem. Mekkora egy köcsög vagyok a jövőben! Vonom le a végkövetkeztetést, majd hazugság kategóriába sorolom az egészet, de azért úgy döntök, holnap még jól megkapja a magáét a másik, mert már a gondolat is nevetséges, hogy egy légtérben meg bírok maradni azzal a nagyon szőkével.  
A Roxfortból való szabadulást is csak egy dolog miatt várom, mert félek, mire leszek képes, ha hosszabb távon a közelemben marad. Olyan számomra, mint egy vörös posztó... Neki dolgozni csakis hazugság lehet! 


	2. Chapter 2

**2017\. Október 8.  
14:55**

 

A börtönöm jelenleg egy kis szoba meglehetősen spártai egyszerűséggel berendezve, de nem számít a kopársága, amíg található benne egy asztal, szék, na meg persze én. Várok a kikérdezésemre, de előtte még valószínűleg megtörési célzattal magányosan hagytak tespedni egy hangszigetelt helyiségben. Milyen szerencse! Minden úgy zajlik, ahogy én akartam… Szégyen és gyalázat, hogy mennyire könnyen kijátszható a rendszer.

Más helyzetben felhívnám az adott illetékes figyelmét, hogy bizony a biztonsági szint az átlag alatt van… Látszik, hogy nincs életveszélyes fenyegetettség, mivel miután megtalálták a pálcámat a sütőben - ami fogalmam sincs, hogy került oda -, utána már úgy gondolták, semmiféle veszélyt nem jelentek. Tévedni emberi dolog, de esetemben ez kifizetődő, mivel van, amit senki se tud rólam, még az én volt legjobb barátaim sem… Képes vagyok a pálca nélküli varázslatra.

Nem tudom, hogy működik a dolog, és valószínűleg frászban törne ki mindenki, ha ez kiderülne, sőt már évekkel ezelőtt kibéleltek volna nekem egy sötét lyukat. Szinte hallom, ahogy az emberek felháborodottan kiáltanak fel: „Lehetetlen pálca nélkül varázsolni! Őrült... Zárják be! 

Viszont egy olyan világban, ahol a mágia létezik nincs olyan, hogy lehetetlen, erről azonban a benne élők megfeledkeznek. Az elbizakodott bolondok át se kutattak, és mikor egy íróeszközt kértem, meg némi papírt, nem kérdeztek semmit. A kapott toll a lényeg, mert az én saját papírosom a zsebemben található. Az asztalra helyezem, de nem hablatyolok semmiféle bűvigét, egyszerűen csak koncentrálok az erőmre, mely velem született, és mikor kis idő után felragyog, tudom, hogy sínen vagyok. A legjobb az egészben, hogy ezt a varázslatot nem is érzékelik, hiszen már áthatoltam az időn egyszer, a tárgy ott van, ahol kell. Nem is sajnálom, hogy eme varázslatomat nem tudom szabadalmaztatni, mert a körülmények, amik között létrejött, nem vetnek valami jó fényt rám.

_„- Szóval... A helyzet a következő – motyogom magam elé. - Kettő kell belőled, egy itt, na meg ott is lesz belőled egy darab... Ezért duplex lesz itt majd - kiáltok fel hangosan, mire az eddig közönséges papír lassan emelkedni kezd a kezemből fel a levegőbe. - Csodás, meddig fog vajon tartani a duplázódásod? – morgom elgondolkodva. - Ebben a nagy varázslásban teljesen kitikkadok... Vajon van itthon még valami iható?”_

A tegnap esti részlet, ami felidéződik bennem, miközben az asztal fölé hajolok, ha sikerrel járok szerencsére nem fog megtörténni. Ez vigasztaló tudat, mivel eme mélypontom nem tartozik a megtartandó emlékeim közé, amik hiányoznának.

Előtte azonban meg kell győznöm tökkelütött énemet a lényegről, de utána már jók leszünk. Gyorsan elkezdek firkantani, mert ki tudja, mikor jön be egy önelégülten vigyorgó Malfoy. Ha utána írnék, akkor biztos valami olyasmit üzennék ifjabb másomnak: „Öld meg a szőkét!” Viszont a bosszúvágy most nem kifizetődő.

Fejemet alig észrevehetően megrázom, mert félek, a kísértés erőt vesz rajtam, pedig most nem a személyes bosszúm a lényeg, főleg úgy, hogy a tervemhez kell az a... Barom. 

 

**1997\. Január 24.  
01: 14**

 

Valami zavaróan világít a szobámban, hunyorogva nyitom ki szememet, és az éjjeliszekrényen megpillantom a nyamvadt papírt, melynek ezüstös fénye megzavarta nyugodt éjszakámat. Morogva ragadom meg az átkozott fényforrást, és átkozódva nyúlok szemüvegem után, aztán olvasom is fecnit, melyen a következő üzenet áll: 

_„Kölyök válaszolj már! MI a fenét csinálsz??? Később is kiverheted...”_

– Mekkora egy ...! – állapítom meg teljesen felébredve.  
Ha tényleg a jövőbeli énemmel társalgok, amiben természetesen kételkedek, de ha mégis, akkor a „nem iszok egy kortyot se” mellé felveszem az illemtant is az egyre bővülő a listámhoz. Íróeszközt ragadva úgy döntök, ideje megadni a magamnak a méltó választ. Asztalomhoz sietve azonnal meg is kapja:

 _„Neked lehet, nincs már szükséged alvásra, de nekem kell. El tudod képzelni mennyire fárasztó dolog menekülni az őrült rajongók elől?!_

_„El tudom, ne felejtsd, én is te vagyok! Szóval ne hisztiz! Nem kell már sokáig elviselned...”_

Érdeklődve húzom fel a szemöldökömet az utolsó mondatra.

_„Ezt, hogy érted?”_

_„Végül is ezzel nem ártok szerintem, de hamarosan feledésbe merül ez az egész harc, jönnek az újdonságok, és bizony ezek letaszítanak minket a csúcsról, kölyök.”_

_„Szörnyen fogjuk ezt majd sajnálni, mi? Ne hívj kölyöknek! Ez zavaró...”_

_„Szokj hozzá, mert most én vagyok a rangidős!”_

A végén kiderül, nem is Draco Malfoy a tetű, hanem én vagyok az! Hogy sikerült ennyire... Na mindegy. Inkább megkérdem magamtól a lényeget, mely egész nap nem hagyott nyugtot nekem. Ezzel az énemmel úgyse jutok dűlőre. Újult céllal hajolok lapom fölé, majd gyors suhintással írni kezdek.

_„Amit legutoljára írtál... Az igaz?”_

_„Mit is? Meglehetően részeg voltam, fogalmazz pontosan.”_

_„DRACO MALFOYNAK nem dolgozhatunk! Ennyire nem süllyedhettél mélyre.”_

A papír izzása fényesebb lesz, és azt hiszem, a „túloldalon” lévő „én” érzelmi ingadozásai okozzák ezeket a kisüléseket. Tehát még mindig érzékeny téma Malfoy, aminek nem örülök, mert ezek szerint, húsz év múlva is jelen van bizonyos szinten az életemben. 

A kellemetlen érzést félreseprem, mert figyelmemet inkább a feltűnő sorokra fordítom, mire megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok fel:

 _„Hazudtam, mivel tudtam, ezzel elérem, hogy továbbra is kapcsolatba maradj velem. Nem örültem volna, ha hirtelen fellobbanásból összetéped nekem a papírost.”_

Akkor biztos, ezzel a barátkozással is csak viccelt, állapítom meg gyorsan. 

_„Huh... Tudod mit, nem is haragszom. Egy egészen picit kiakasztott ez a Malfoynak dolgozni rész. Amúgy mennyire vacak az életünk?”_

_„Eléggé”_

_„Mégis mennyire? Ha változást akarsz, akkor gyerünk, ki vele!”_

_„Ennek a jövőnek már úgyis mindegy, mit tudsz meg... Jelenleg börtönben vagyunk, és az aurorok parancsnoka, maga Draco Malfoy tartóztatott le minket. Ez elég rossz?”_

_„Öreg koromra tényleg ennyire gyenge lesz majd a humorérzékem?!”_

_„Józan vagyok, kölyök... Ez most halálosan komoly. A múlt megbolygatása meglehetősen komoly vétség lett ideát. Azonban nem számít, mi lesz velem. A hangsúly most rajtad van.”_

Döbbenten olvasom a szavakat, melyből kiderül, hogy valószínűleg a szigorú büntetés halált, vagy rosszabbat – dementorcsókot jelent. 

_„Mi lehet ennyire fontos, amiért kockáztatunk mindent?_

_„Gyorsnak kell lennem, mert ki tudja, mikor zavarnak meg minket. Később, ha érdekel, leírom részletesen az elcseszett életünket, mesélve majd vad bulikról, nőkről és a többi dologról, mely kitöltötte éveinket, de tartalmat nem adott nekünk cserébe. A megfelelő élethez a kulcs számunkra most Draco Malfoy.”_

Nem hittem volna, hogy szemem nagyobbra nyílhat még, de tévedtem. Vadul olvasom a gyorsan feltűnő majd elillanó sorokat, de a szavak jelentését kisebb fáziskéséssel fogom fel. Végül csak egy mondatot írok a hosszú sorok után:

_„Muszáj?”_

_„Tudom, ez állati vacak lesz, mert jobb lenne megverni, mint ezt csinálni, de egy rövid ideig kibírod, tettetni tudod majd a dolgot legalább egy ideig, ha elég nyugtató főzetet iszol előtte...”_

_„Nem tudom van-e hozzá gyomrom...”_

_„Idefigyelj, csak ez az egy esélyed van, ne szúrd el! Megteszed?”_

Egy pillanatig habozok, mielőtt a választ leírnám, ami egy szóból áll csak.

 _„Igen.”_

Ezután a papír fénye váratlanul kialszik, mint a gyertya, amit elfújnak. Nyugtalanság fog el, mert jól sejtem, valami történt „odaát”. Kelletlenül szedem össze magamat, és indulok vissza az ágyba, közben azt kívánom, bárcsak a holnap soha ne jönne el. Ocsmány egy nap lesz, de muszáj megtennem. Ha valóban vagyok annyira elkeseredett, hogy ezt kérjem, akkor tényleg nagy gázban vagyok. 

 

**2017\. Október 8.  
16:55**

 

Mitől lesz egy börtön börtön? Ez a kérdés motoszkál bennem, ahogy szemügyre veszem leendő lakhelyemet, de közben folyamatosan töröm a fejem a válaszon. Szerintem sokan esküdnének rá, hogy egy valamirevaló börtönben minden rabnak jut egy cella, amiben minimum található egy patkány, jobb esetben a rágcsáló inkább egér, valamint rácsokból meglehetősen gazdagon berendezve legyen az a helyiség. Igen itt a rácsokon van a hangsúly. 

Az én „zárkám” egyik kritériumnak se felel meg, azonban enélkül is tudom, hogy ott vagyok, hiába a selyemtapéta, a barátságos meleget árasztó kandalló, vagy a különféle falatkákkal megrakott asztal, ez akkor is egy hely, ahol fogva tartanak.

– Megfelel, Potter? – hangzanak el a szavak váratlanul a hátam mögül, ezzel megtörve a csöndet, mely a szobát üli meg.

Igen, és minden börtönhöz jár egy őr is, ezt a szerepet maga Draco Malfoy tölti be. Érthető bosszúszomja a régi dolgokért, ezért mielőtt Azkabanba juttatna, ki akarja élvezni a pillanatokat, melyek a kínzásomból állnak majd. Szomorú, de teljesen megértem, mi motiválja ezt a szemetet, mert a helyében én is kiélvezném a pillanatot…

– Elmegy – közlöm, továbbra is a szobát szemrevételezve.

– Jobban kedvelnél valami szűk lyukat? – lép mellém szinte érdeklődve a kérdés közben.

Nem válaszolok, mert a józanság győz az ösztönös visszavágás felett. Mit érek a gyerekes sértegetéssel? Egyszerűen nem értem a helyzetet, amiben vagyok. Egyáltalán mi a fenéért vagyok én ennek a lakásán?! Kínozni lehetne egy igazi börtönben is! Mégis itt vagyok, és valószínűleg maradok is, de mi a fészkes fenéért?   
Őrjítő, hogy nem tudom, mi történik körülöttem. Nyugi, ez nem fog számítani hamarosan... De akkor is! Felkészültem mindenre, verésre, átkokra és még ki tudja, mire, de erre nem. Évek óta nem találkoztam Malfoyjal, most mégis, a mai nap többször okozott meglepetést, mint kellett volna. Ez pedig nagyon nem tetszik nekem. A csendet végül már nem bírva tovább, hevesen fakadok ki:

– Rendben, Malfoy, ha ez egy újfajta kínzás, akkor baromira jól csinálod, mert teljesen összezavarodtam! Most boldog vagy?! Ha, igen akkor induljunk végre az Azkabanba!

– Előbb üljünk le és együnk, aztán ha utána is annyira menni akarsz, felőlem – válaszolja nyugodtan, majd kikerülve engem az asztalhoz megy.

Miért érzem magam teljesen hülyének? Miért van az, hogy mindig sikerül elérni nálam ezt hatást? A Roxfortban is ez volt... A kezdeti időkben elég volt tőle pár szó, hogy tökéletesen idiótának érezzem magamat, melyre csak egyféleképpen tudtam reagálni... Erővel.  
Igaz később már megtanultam, miként hozhatom én is ki belőle a vad dühöt, de még ilyenkor is a vereség ízét éreztem, mert reakciója túlzottan heves volt ahhoz, hogy csak az én pár szavas visszaszólásaim okozzák kitörését.   
Kellemetlen sóhajjal ülök le végül, de nem kezdek enni, helyette mereven bámulom az előttem ülőt, aki erre fáradtan sóhajt.

– Potter, te mindig is ilyen voltál... Fejjel a falnak. Nem akarsz enni? Rendben, akkor nem eszünk – kezd el beszélni meglehetősen barátságosan. – Nem szépítek, szarban vagy. A varázslatod port kavart, és mivel a választások jönnek, vannak, akik nem örülnének, ha újra előtérbe kerülnél annyi nyugodt év után. Gondolom, ez nem érdekel túlzottan? 

– Nemigen hat meg a dolog – értek vele egyet életemben először.

– Sejtettem, hogy hülye vagy – állapítja meg. – Azonban sajnos, nem mindig az van, amit szeretnénk, ezért most Azkabanban helyett itt maradsz.

– Miért?

– Ennyire szeretnél odajutni? Hidd el, a kiszolgálás fele olyan jó sincs, mint itt, nálam – jegyzi meg gúnyosan. 

Arcán beszéd közben szórakozott kifejezés ül, mint aki magában hihetetlenül jól szórakozik egy viccen, amit senki se tud. Ez rohadtul idegesített a múltban is, és kihoz a sodromból, bármennyire is igyekszem a hidegvért gyakorolni. Erre csak ez a tetű képes... Kierőszakolja belőlem ezt az „én”-t.  
– Ezt csinálod állandóan! – támadok felé váratlanul. – Már a Roxfortban is az őrületbe tudtál kergetni azal, hogy soha nem mondod ki, mit gondolsz valójában.

– Talán, mert nem figyelsz... – hangzik el keserű hangon a válasz.

Meglepve bámulok rá, de újra a szokott maszkja ül az arcán, melyen korábban se tudtam kiigazodni. Irritáló, hogy valami nem változott és továbbra is rejtély számomra az előttem ülő, nem mintha vágytam volna megfejteni ezt a titkot... Mostanáig. 

– Hagyjuk a drámát – térek ki zavartan. – Mesélj, miért kellek neked?

– Kellesz? – kérdez vissza mosolyogva. 

Basszus érzem, ahogy a vér önti el arcomat a szóra. Fogalmam sincs, mikor pirultam el utoljára, de nem hiányzott ez az érzés.

– Tudod, hogy értem – felelem zavartan.

– Tudom – válaszolja kisebb szünet után. – Az Azkabantól csak egy hajszál választ el, mivel meglehetősen félelmetes tény lehet sokak számára az, hogy a pálcádat az elmúlt két napban nem is használtad. – A mondatra meglepetten kapom fel a fejemet, amit észre is vesz egy gúnyos vigyor kíséretében. 

– Azt hitted, nem ellenőriztetik le? Ennyire naiv is csak te lehetsz... Ezt a tényt még csak páran tudják, de nem telik bele sok idő, amíg mindenki tisztában lesz vele, mennyire nincs a világnak fogalma a tényleges erődről. Ezt te is sejted, mit fog okozni..

– Pánikot? – érdeklődök tettett kíváncsisággal.

– Azt is, melyben a félelem erősödni fog, így az elvileg pár éves börtönlátogatásod, valószínűleg végzetes lenne, de gondolom, számítottál hasonlóra?

Nem mondok semmit, de választ nem is várnak tőlem, mert Malfoy tovább folytatja egyre selymesebb hangon a monológját. Ahogy hallgatom, egy zavaró gondolat bontakozik ki fejemben. Vajon eddig is ilyen szexi hangja volt? Ezzel a rekedtes hanggal még az eszkimóknak is sikerülne eladnia a hűtőgépet... Zavartan rázom meg fejemet, miközben döbbenten kérdem magamtól: Ez meg mi volt? Aztán a választ azonnal meg is kapom: Nem akarom tudni!   
Inkább koncentrálni próbálok a szavakra, melyek elhangzanak a továbbiakban, és nem a hang minőségre... 

– A legjobb varázslók igyekeztek rájönni, hogy mit csináltál... Végül egy meglehetően érdekes dolog derült ki.

– Micsoda? – kérdem enyhén feszülten.

 

– Úgy tűnik, hogy sikerült létrehoznod egy alternatív világot a kis „varázslatoddal”. Bármi galibát is okoztál a múltban, az erre a jelenre nem lesz hatással. Ezért nem érdekel téged, hogy mi lesz veled... Mert ez a ”most” nem számít. Ha sejtésem nem csal, a módszerednek köze van a lakásodban talált összetépett papírhalomhoz. Egy üzenetet küldtél magadnak? Ez olyan jellemző rád. Mit írtál? Talán azt a jó tanácsot adtad magadnak, hogy „Ne bulizz olyan sokat, mert ártalmas lesz a pár évig tartó másnap hosszú távon!”

– Elég volt a találgatásból – szakítom félbe váratlanul.

Túlzottan közel került az igazsághoz, ami akár már veszélyes is lehet.

– Ahogy sejtettem… – kacag fel. – Nyugi Potter, nem akadályozlak semmiben sem, persze meglesz az ára. A múltba üzenetet küldeni, a legnagyobb vétkek közé tartózik, de nem jelentem a kihágást. 

Elgondolkodva hallgatom, miközben már szinte kíváncsi lennék, hogy mit szólna ahhoz, ha kiderülne, ez a szabálytalanságom még folyamatban van, igaz rengeteg energiámat emésztve fel.

– Azt mindjárt gondoltam – válaszolom kissé megkönnyebbülten. – Mit kell tennem?

– Miután teljesen elmerültél az élvezetekben a Roxfort után, számos titkos munkát adtál a hivatalnak, mivel a Voldemort által gyűjtött sötét lények úgy gondolták, nincs rájuk nézve fenyegetés, hiszen a fő cikkek inkább a repülő autókról szóltak, mint a hősről, aki legyőzte a legsötétebb mágust... Nem volt mitől félniük. Megleptelek ezzel? – húzza fel a szemöldökét gúnyolódva. – Eddig csak kisebb rendbontások voltak, de a vámpírok közül egy tag mostanában kiemelkedett, aki békés eszközök helyett, úgy döntött, ideje megtudni a varázsvilág vezetőinek, milyen a vámpír lét azok számára, akik korlátozni akarják a szabadságukat.

– Mindenkit lecsapolni? Az jó kis meló lesz, mert már maga a folyamat hónapokig is eltart.

– Mi van akkor, ha neki nem, és elég csak egy harapás? Annyira öreg vámpírról van szó, hogy ereje elég ehhez a kis akcióhoz – mered felém rezzenéstelenül. – Mit mondanál erre?

– Megkérdezném először is, hogy teljesen normális vagy-e.

– Potter, te tényleg nem változtál semmit sem – csóválja a fejét hitetlenkedve. – Miért hiszed azt, hogy más nem képes arra, ami lehetetlen? – villan felém gúnyosan ezüst szeme. – Kevés olyan erős mágus létezik, aki képes végezni egy ennyire öreg teremtménnyel. Ezért kellesz ide.

Kelletlenül borzongok meg a „lehetetlen” szó használatára, hiszen én is használtam már magammal ezt a kifejezést, de akkor is... Aztán lélekben megrántom a vállamat, mert tényleg igaz, ha valaki meg akar csinálni valamit, meg is fogja.

– Tehát a vámpírok hatalomra törnek – állapítom meg tárgyilagosan, gyorsan elfogadva a dolgot. – Amúgy mitől vagy ennyire jól értesült?

Draco kezével szórakozottan simítja végig az asztalon levő pohár szélét. Most tűnik fel először, mennyire szép a keze, ujjai vékonyak, de mégis erősek. Másodszorra jutnak eszembe nagyon fura gondolatok, állapítom meg, de valahogy egyre kevésbé döbbent meg a dolog, ez viszont aggodalommal kezd eltölteni. Mi a baj velem?! 

– Az aranyvér nem csak szófordulat – válaszolja kifejezéstelen hangon. – A megfelelő helyen igazi kincs lehet... Ha önként adod, a vér még többet ér, mintha erővel vennéd el.  
\- Megharaptattad magadat? – kérdem hitetlenkedve, mire egy felháborodott pillantást kapok.  
– Azt nem engedném senkinek sem – mered felém jeges büszkeséggel. – Vannak más módszerek a vércserére. – A főnökeimet csak úgy sikerült rávennem az itteni elhelyezésedre, hogy rámutattam a tényre miszerint te elég erős vagy ennek a fenyegetésnek a legyőzésére. 

Tudtam már beszélgetésünk felénél, mire megy ki a játék. Újra ölnöm kell, akár akarom akár nem. Voldemort után számos izzadságban fürdő éjszakámba telt, mire fel tudtam dolgozni a harcot és a megölt varázslók képét. Ha az erőm meg is van a gonosz legyőzéséhez, a gyomor még hiányzik, ez azóta se nagyon változott. 

Habár az a vámpír technikailag már halott, az se sokat nyom a latban, mert a végső sírba én teszem bele, vagy ő engem. Ez a része nemigen zavarna, de sajnos attól, hogy ez a jövő nem érdekel, másnak még fontos lehet, és nem biztos, hogy az élőhalott létet örömmel fogadná.   
Egy egyszerű korrigálást akartam a múltban és mi lett belőle? Vámpírosdi! Azonban muszáj megtennem, mert különben nem tudom befejezni, amit elkezdtem. Így is rizikós lesz, mert ha a vámpír valóban olyan erős, akkor tőlem is több energiát fog igényelni likvidálása. Választásom nincs, állapítom meg, ezért lemondó hangon teszem fel kérdésemet, miközben mereven bámulom az előttem lévő tányér díszítését:

– Mikor ölünk vámpírt?

– Hamarosan – válaszolja, aztán váratlanul témát vált. – Sütit? 

A kérdésre felkapom a fejemet, és egy furcsán izzó szempárt látok az asztal másik végén. Valamiért késztetést érzek, hogy fulladozni kezdjek, de ellenállok ennek a csábításnak.

– Nem kell – nyögöm felé kifulladva a belső küzdelemtől.  
Válaszom nem hatja meg, mert kecsesen nyúl egy tálca felé, ahonnét kiemel egy krémes édességdarabot, aztán látható élvezettel tünteti el.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy édesszájú vagy, Malfoy – jegyzem meg a látványra akaratlanul.

– Sok mindent nem tudsz még rólam, Potter, mert soha nem vetted a fáradságot igazán megismerni.

Erre nem tudok mit mondani, mert igaz, amit mond. Draco Malfoy számomra örökké csak az ellenség volt. Ha átkozni akartam valakit, akkor csak egy Malfoynak kellett a közelemben lennie. Ha a dühömet akartam kitölteni valakin, akkor is csak ő jöhetett számításba.   
Ezen gondolatok közepette észre se veszem, mikor hagyja el az asztalt, és lép mellém. Kellemetlen ülni miközben lenéz rám ezüstös szemeivel, melyekből megfejthetetlen üzenet sugárzik. A nézése idegesít, furcsa hatással van rám.

– Mi van? Kértél, és én adtam… Megölöm a dög vámpírt! Kerüljön bármibe is.

Szavaim nyomán életemben először látom a vidáman nevető Dracót. Arcvonásai ellágyulnak, éveket fiatalodik, nem mintha szüksége lenne rá, de a gondtalanság, ami egy pillanatig sugárzik belőle meghökkent. Mindig annyira uralkodik az érzelmein.

– Nem kértelek én még semmire se – ejti ki lágy hangon a következő szavakat. – Amit elmondtam eddig, a feltétele, hogy szabadon mozoghatsz még egy ideig. A kis titkod, hogy a törvénysértés még folyamatban van jelenleg is, az már teljesen más dolog.

– Tehát továbbra is tartozok neked! – állapítom meg. 

– Elég sokkal... 

Dühösen meredek felfelé, elfeledkezve közelsége okozta zavarról.

– Mi a fenét akarsz? Pénzt? Esetleg írásbeli bocsánatkérést, hogy egy aljas görényként viselkedtem veled az utolsó évben? Elismerem, tényleg az voltam... – Mondatomat nem tudom befejezni, mert olyat tesz, amire nem számítottam volna tőle.

Váratlanul csap le ajka rám, mire én kigúvadt szemekkel meredek a szürke mélységekbe. Nyelve határozottan tör utat, kihasználva a helyzet adta döbbenetet részemről. 

Nem finomkodik, vagy kér, egyszerűen elveszi, amit akar, én meg hagyom neki. Kezemmel vadul markolok az asztalterítőbe a csókkal egy időben, érzem a szövet selymes anyagának gyűrődését. Nem hunyom le a szememet... Nem fogom, zakatol a gondolat a fejemben, miközben áruló testem túlzottan élvezi az ostromot, amiben részesülök. Egy percig se tart az egész, habár nekem óráknak tűnik a csata, melyet az ösztöneim legyűrésére tett erőfeszítés okoz. Ahogy elkezdődött úgy fejeződik is be, mert Malfoy egyszerűen csak hátralép. 

Ajka kissé duzzadt, de amúgy a szokott gúnyos kis vigyora megtalálható a szája szegletében. Teljesen úgy néz ki, mint normális állapotában... Vagyis maga a megtestesült nyugalom. Ellentétben vele, én még mindig nem tudom feldolgozni az előbbi esetet, de legjobban a saját viselkedésemet, hogy nem találtam semmi kivetnivalót abban, hogy egy férfi, és ráadásul pont Malfoy csókolt meg. 

– Most már tudod, mit akarok – hallom hangját.

– Sejtem... – válaszolom, rosszul palástolt nyugtalansággal.

Tekintetemet nem fordítom másfelé, vagy kezdek el játszani egy késsel, mely az asztalon hever. Nem adom meg az örömöt, hogy lásson kiborulni. Ha egyedül leszek, majd kielemezem, mi is történt velem... Miért nem undorít a csók, vagy az egész helyzet? Lehet, egy átok hatása alá kerültem? Egy Malfoytól minden kitelik... Így akar megalázni az évekkel ezelőtti dolgok miatt? 

– Adok még egy kis időt neked... A szobádat majd megmutatja az egyik házimanó, addig is egyél valamit, mert jó erőben kell lenned a következő napokban. – A mondat meglehetősen baljóslatúan hangzik el tőle…

Miután egyedül maradok a különféle étkekkel megrakott szobában, gondolkodás nélkül nyúlok az édességes tálca felé, egy pontosan ugyanolyan süteményt választok, mint aminek az ízét még mindig a számban érzem Dracónak köszönhetően. Az első harapás után jövők rá, hogy mit csinálok, de utána már hiába dobom el undorodva tányéromra a kezemben lévő desszertet. Az íz már magával ragadott... 

– Miért történik ez?

Fejemet tenyerembe hajtom, nem értve, miért nem ott vagyok, ahol lennem kellene. Volt egy tervem... Elég egyszerű, hibalehetőség szinte nulla, most mégis itt vagyok Draco Malfoyjal, aki az imént dugta a nyelvét a számba. Ez még nem is lenne olyan nagy baj, mert megbirkóztam már pár dologgal. Az igazi gond, ami kétségbejt, hogy nekem talán nincs is nagyon ellenemre, hogy az ellenséggel csókolóztam. Ez pedig gondot okozhat még.


	3. Chapter 3

**1997\. Január 24.  
14:32**

A nap folyamán egy igen különös dologra ébredek rá, ami nem igazán vet rám jó fényt. Én nem is ismerem Draco Malfoyt, nem tudok róla valójába semmit. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy a tetű képes a lenéző vigyorgáson kívül szívből jövően kacagni, vagy pedig imádatát az édes dolgok iránt, ami már a veszélyes értéket súrolja. 

Az utálat, amit érzek iránta óráról-órára csökken, és a végén már magam sem értem, miért is éreztem mindig heves késztetést a veszekedésre vele. Igen, voltak rossz pillanataink, mikor meglehetősen szemét módon tudott viselkedni, de mióta végett ért a harc, azóta … Nem is csinált semmit! 

Én kerestem folyamatosan az összetűzést vele, mert kellett valaki, akin kitölthetem barátaim elvesztése iránti fájdalmamat, ő pedig állandóan kéznél volt a megfelelő időben. Mintha szándékosan került volna az utamba. 

Mélyebbre nézve önmagamban, nem tetszik, amit találok, mert rá kell ébrednem, bizony önző ember lettem. Nem csoda, hogy Ginny elhagyott... Miért gondoltam azt, hogy a két szép szememért velem marad? Vagy a barátaim! Kitartottak mellettem éveken át, és mikor elmenekülnek, hogy együtt legyenek, én csak magamra gondolva kesergek az élet nehézségén. Azért mert én egy HŐS vagyok?! Tényleg ennyire öntelt lennénk? A válasz sajnos igen. 

Azonban, ahogy jövőbeli énem mondaná: „A lehetőség a kezedben van a változásra!”, amit én használni is fogok. Félresöpröm a gyerekes gyűlölködést, habár tudom, az évek óta berögzült szokáson nehéz változtatni, de mindennél fontosabb, hogy megpróbáljak jobb ember lenni. Hiszen a jövőm a tét!

Ehhez az első lépés, ha barátságot kötök Draco Malfoyjal, habár az idősebb verzióm azt tanácsolta, tettessem, aztán verjem meg, de én már másképp látom ezt a dolgot. Ahhoz, hogy gyökeres változást érjek el, tényleg akarni kell ezt a barátságot. Ezt valószínűleg nehéz lesz ezt elérni, mert Malfoy biztos, nem fog tárt karokkal, vagyis mosollyal fogadni, ha ezzel az ötlettel állok elé. 

Viszont nem hiába éltem túl a háborút, ezért semmitől se félve lépek a könyvtárban egyedül üldögélő szőke fiúhoz, akit a fény hátulról világít meg, ettől pedig szőke haja lágy fényben tündököl. Olyan, mint egy angyal, jut eszembe a hasonlat. Egy pillanatra meginog az elhatározásom, mert ez a gondolat meglehetősen megzavar. Lényegében mennyire akarok én barátságos lenni hozzá? Angyal?! Rendben a lelkiismeret furdalás különös dolgokra képes, rendezem le magamban ezt a dolgot viszonylag gyorsan. 

– Szia, Ma... Draco – üdvözlöm, mikor kellő közelségbe jutok.

Gyanakvó arckifejezéssel néz fel rám.

– Jól vagy, Potter? – érdeklődik rögtön.

– Igen, miért? – kérdem zavartan.

– Dracónak hívtál!

– Ez a neved, vagy nem?

Értetlen arcot vág, de aztán gyorsan visszanyeri önuralmát, majd szinte kíváncsian kérdezi meg a következőt:

– Mivel átkoztak meg?

– Semmivel! Olyan hihetetlen a viselkedésem?

– Erre most válaszolnom kellene? – kérdez vissza kapásból.

– Köcsög, Malfoy utállak! Ez most elégedetté tett? – A mondat közben húzok egy széket mellé, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedek rajta.  
– Oké, nem átkoztak meg – ismeri el végül. – Mit akarsz?

Eredetileg egyből a lényegre akartam térni, mert, mikor felkeltem, és tudtam, mit kell majd tennem, majdnem rosszul voltam a közös légtér gondolatától. Most azonban, hogy átértékelődött a saját magamról alkotott képem, azt hiszem, tartozok valamivel a mellettem ülőnek.

– Bocsánat, hogy akkora bunkó voltam mostanság.

– Miért is kérsz bocsánatot? – villant felém egy szemtelen mosolyt, mint aki tudja, nyeregben van.

Szemét, mondanám legszívesebben, de még időben gátat vettek a kényszernek. 

– Mindenért, és ennyi legyen elég – válaszolom türelmetlenül. 

– Rendben, megbocsátok – mondja végül, de majd’ beleizzadok, ahogy azok a szürke szemek merednek rám.

Aztán visszafordul az előtte heverő könyvhöz, és újra olvasni kezd. Sejtettem, hogy nem lesz könnyű, végül is egy Malfoyról van szó. Beletörődően sóhajtok egyet, aztán ismét megszólalok:

– Szükségem lenne... A segítségedre.

– Mire? – fordul felém tettetett csodálkozással.

Torkomat megköszörülve ismétlem meg a szavakat. Élvezi a rohadék... De még mennyire. Azonban nem fog elborulni az agyam a dühtől, akkor se fogok kitörni, ha Voldemort újra fel is éled, ha a Roxfort összedől, én nyugodt maradok! 

– Harry Potter segítséget kér? Tőlem? – Ezüst szemeiben csúfolódó fény ragyog.

Angyal? Inkább maga az Ördög!

– Igen – felelem kényszeredetten.

– Mihez kellenék én? 

– Ginny elhagyott, ha még nem tudnád... – kezdem el.

– Az egész Roxfort tudja – vág közbe kegyetlenül.

– Kösz, akkor nem is magyarázom ezt a részt tovább. Kell a segítséged, hogy visszahódítsam!

Arcán egy fura árnyék suhan át szavaim nyomán, de olyan rövid ideig tart, hogy magam sem tudom, láttam-e valójában ezt a különös érzelmi rohamot, vagy nem, mivel gyorsan visszafordul az asztal felé. 

Könyvét különös gonddal csukja össze, aztán rám nézve szeme jegesen villan felém. Az előbbi gúnyolódó vidámsága teljesen eltűnt. 

– Kérd meg az egyik griffendéles barátodat, Potter! Engem meg hagyj békén a hülyeségeddel!

Aztán székét hátralökve áll fel, és én jól tudom, ha most hagyom elmenni, akkor ezután esélyem sem lesz vele így beszélni, mert tesz róla, hogy ne kerülhessek a közelébe. A hozzám közelebb eső csuklóját megragadva erővel marasztalom.

– Nem szórakozásból jöttem hozzád! Nálad jobban senki se ért a hódításhoz, bármelyik lányt meg tudnád szerezni! Én nem értek ehhez... Ginny is azért hagyott el, mert nem tudtam neki elég... Romantikus lenni. Ahhoz, hogy boldog életem lehessen, ő kell nekem! Áh, ezt te biztos nem érted meg! – kiáltok fel csalódottan, majd elengedem, hadd menjen.

Azonban nem mozdul, hanem kifejezéstelen arccal néz rám.

– Segítek – mondja végül.

– Tényleg? – ugrok fel szinte a székről.

– Igen, pontosan tudom, milyen szeretni valakit – válaszolja. – Ezért segítek neked. 

Malfoy szeret valakit? Hiszen nem is jár senkivel se, ha jól tudom. 

– Ki a szerencsés? – kérdem meg akaratlanul.  
– Semmi közöd hozzá – közli fensőbbséges hangon. – Holnap délután találkozunk a parkban, ott a hideg miatt senki se lesz.

Azt hiszem, most nem szedem ki belőle, kiért lobog ennyire hevesen, hogy sápadt bőrét a pír enyhén meg is színezi, de előbb-utóbb csak kiderítem, és akár én is segíthetek talán neki. Egyszerűen muszáj megtudnom, kiért van oda ez, a késztetés túl erős, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam.

– Huh... Köszi! – nyögöm ki.

– Sok munka vár ránk – állapítja meg enyhén gúnyosan válaszom hallatán, majd kikerülve hagy  
magamra.

Előttem elhaladva megcsap parfümjének illata, melyből mélyet szippantok, hogy teljesen eltöltsem vele érzékeimet. Akaratlan reakció ez tőlem, nyugtatom magamat utána. Nem számít a borzongás, mely végigfut rajtam, vagy a türelmetlenséggel határos várakozás, amivel a holnapi napot várom. Mi történik velem? 

A gyűlölet, amiben eddig biztos voltam, egy pillanat alatt eltűnhet? Nem hiszem, mert a beszélgetés alatt is uralkodni kellett magamon, nehogy túlzottan hevesen szóljak vissza, és akkor fuccs lett volna a barátkozásnak. Igaz nem is töltött el a vágy, hogy a torkának esve kezdjem el fojtogatni. 

Lehet, hogy amit érezni véltem az nem is utálat volt, hanem csak kivetítettem rá a frusztráltságomat, amit a harcok okoztak? Egy döntés születik meg bennem, melyre fél nappal ezelőtt valószínűleg megvetősen horkantottam volna fel, azonban úgy tűnik, kezdek egy új személy lenni, akit nem csak a gyerekes dühe vezet. Valóban adok magunknak egy esélyt arra, hogy barátok legyünk, vagy legalább valami normálisabb kapcsolat alakuljon ki közöttünk. Miért? Mert ezt az én döntésem...


	4. Chapter 4

**2017\. Október 8.  
5:11**

 

Az ágyban fekve álmodok, de nem bánom, mert azt akarom, tartson még ez az állapot addig, amíg lehetséges. Puha ajkak haladnak nyakamon egyre lejjebb, selymes fürtök csiklandozását érzem testemen. A gyengédség, amivel törődnek velem, jólesik, még az apró határozott harapásra is élvezettel nyögök fel.  
– Malfoy...

– Lejárt az időd – leheli felém. – Add meg, amivel tartozol nekem! 

A szavak után már húzza is le rólam a takarót, miközben én átkozom önmagamat, hogy teljesen meztelenül feküdtem az ágyba fürdés után. Nem is jutott eszembe felkészülni egy esetleges támadásra tőle... Vagy titkon vágytam erre? Azért mert egy egészen hangyányit felcsigázott a csók és meglehetősen jeges fürdőt kellett vennem, az még nem jelent semmit. Én a nőket szeretem! 

– Vártál már... – mondja ki vágytól rekedt hangon gondolataimat. – Neked ez a jelen úgyse számít! 

– Akarod? – Kegyetlenül csábító a hang, amivel követeli a választ.

Tehetséges kezek siklanak végig bőrömön, melyre testem várakozó borzongással reagál, szája a mellkasomra lehel egy apró puszit, majd váratlan hevességgel mar bőrömbe. Megfeszülök a kín és a kéj vegyes hatásától. Még kell ebből... 

– Igen. – Zihálva egyezek bele a folytatásba.

Karjába kapaszkodva rántom feljebb Malfoyt, mert látni akarom vágytól elsötétülő szürke pillantásának mélységeit.

Ijedten nyitom ki szememet, és ülök fel az ágyon. Egyedül vagyok, csak lihegésem töri meg a szoba csöndjét. Merevedésem vágytól lüktet, emlékeztetve az álom keltette hatásra, vadul markolok hajamba, legszívesebben szálanként tépném ki. Merlinre, kezdek megőrülni ez már biztos! Mióta újra találkoztam az átkozottal, egyre jobban elveszek a fura érzelmekben, melyek rám törnek. Fogalmam sincs már, mi a célom.   
A jelen eddig nem tartogatott számomra semmit, erre, mikor változtatnék, akkor felmerülnek ezek az „új” dolgok, amik olyan irányba terelnének, ahova eddig soha nem vágytam.   
A varázslók nem ítélik el az azonos nemű kapcsolatokat, de nekem nem voltak eddig ilyen igényeim. Életfilozófiám szerint, ha van nő, minek a saját csapattal játszani, akár még kíváncsiságból is. Azonban az is igaz, ami most feszít belülről, az már nem pusztán érdeklődés. Szeretem a nők puha érzéki testét... Miért kellene akkor Draco Malfoy iránti vágytól kínlódnom? Mégis ezt teszem! Miért?  
Igaz, Draco vonzerejével még a nőkkel is simán versenyre kel bármekkora bunkó is tud lenni... Hosszú, szőke hajáért akár még ölni is tudna a gyengébb nem. Karcsú termet, érzéki száj, megfelelő csomagolással van megáldva az átkozott. Azonban láttam én eddig is már vonzó férfiakat, mégse éreztem késztetést, hogy hagyjam magam meg... Szóval lefeküdni velük.   
Zavartan érek számhoz, melynek fájdalmas lüktetése ezen gondolatok közben tűnik csak fel. Jézusom, a saját számat harapdáltam miközben álmomban vele voltam! Nyugtalanul kelek fel, és kezdem keresni a papíromat, mert ha a jelenben ennyire rosszul állnak a dolgok, akkor a múltban mi lehet?! Amint mindent megtalálok, ami kell a kommunikációhoz, már izzik is fel papírosom azon nyomban.

_„Kölyök, mi a helyzet? Sikerült elérned már valamit Ginnynél?”_

Türelmetlenül várom a választ, melyet szerencsére csak pár perces késéssel kapok meg, bár nekem ez is felér egy örökkévalósággal.

_„Még nem, Draco szerint rengeteget kell még fejlődnöm. Amúgy miért pont Ginny a kulcs a boldog élethez? Igaz kedvelem meg minden... És meg is kértem a kezét, de elbizonytalanodtam. Ron és Hermione szenvedélyesen szeretik egymást, még el is szöktek, Draco is szenved, megjegyzem a Malfoy névhez képest meglehetősen látványosan, a szerelemtől. Én meg rájöttem, hogy igazán még nem éreztem senki iránt se túlzottan mély vonzalmat... Azt hiszem, bár mostanában… Van valami a levegőben.”_

Olvasom a sorokat, amik feltűnnek a papíron, de egyszerűen nem értem, mit akar kihozni ifjabb másom az össze-vissza csapongásból. Hogy lett Malfoyból Draco? Valamint mi ez az utolsó mondat, amiből érzem valamit ki kellene hámoznom, mert nagyon furcsán szakad félbe. Különben miért érzem a késszúrásszerű kínt attól, hogy a tetű szerelmes volt valakibe? 

Fejemet az asztal lapjához érintem, pedig inkább írnom kellene, hogy ne törődjön senki mással, csak a lényeggel, hódítsa vissza Ginnyt, vegye el, aztán gyerek, család, a nagy boldogságot hozza már össze nekünk. Nem azét tettem mindent kockára, hogy ne legyen a végén eredménye! 

Viszont már nem vagyok olyan biztos én sem magamban, mint a kezdet kezdetén. Tényleg csak azért ment félre az életem, mert nem vettem el Ginnyt? Nem lehet, hogy mindent saját magamnak köszönhetek? Lehet, nem részegen kellett volna döntést hoznom? Akkor egyszerűnek tűnt a helyzet.  
Visszafordítom a figyelmemet a papírra, amin az előbb írt sorok lassan eltűnnek, hogy helyet adjanak az újabbaknak, melyek a hely felszabadulása után azonnal fel is bukkannak. Olvasva jövök rá, hogy a kétségek, amik emésztenek, ifjabb másomat is hozzám hasonlóan megtalálták. Viszont velem ellentétben őt még időben, mert én már elkéstem...

_„Eszméletlenül dühős voltam Ronra és Hermionéra mikor eltűntek, mert milyen legjobb barátok az ilyenek, gondoltam magamban. Szükségem lett volna nekem is valakire, aki megért... De azt hiszem, egyikük se tudott volna segíteni feldolgozni az emlékeket a harcról, mikor ölnöm kellett. Haragudtam mindenkire. Haragudtam Hermione szüleire, akik lányukat távol akarták tartani a Roxforttól. Haragudtam a világra. Ezért nem is próbáltam tenni semmit sem értük... Lefoglaltak a vélt sérelmeim. Azonban tegnap döntésre jutottam, és küldtem egy baglyot Hermionénak, amiben megírtam, hogy bármiben számíthatnak rám, mert a barátságukat soha nem akarom elveszíteni. Meg fogják bocsátani, hogy egy totális bunkó voltam?”_

Ezt kellett volna tennem nekem is akkoriban, mikor még lehetőségem lett volna rá. Helyette én egy másik utat választottam, az önsajnálatot, melyben évtizedekig meglehetősen jót dagonyáztam. Csodás, kamaszkori énemben jóval több spiritusz van, mint bennem. Kissé remegő kézzel írom a választ. 

_„Igen, megbocsátanak.”_

Ha én is megpróbáltam volna felvenni velük a kapcsolatot, vagy, mikor visszatértek, engedtem volna számukra helyet az életemben. Saját hibáink megismerése nem éppen felemelő érzés, és mikor már azt hinném, túl vagyok a nehezén, jön egy újabb kérdés, mely mélyebbre lök a szakadékba.

_„Mennyire voltunk szemetek Dracóval?”_

 

Mennyire is? Eléggé. Volt ideiglenes vakság, csonttörés, különféle átkok és persze még sok egyéb. Nem mintha ezt szó nélkül tűrte volna, mert visszakaptam tőle a dolgokat, de az is igaz az összes esetben, én kezdtem el az egészet, mire ő csak a jogos tartozását adta meg, miután kikerült a gyengélkedőről. Még úgy is, hogy megterveztem a támadás részleteit, voltak esetek, mikor baromira pofára estem velük, mert kivédte őket. Ezen cselekedetek miatt most tölt el a bűntudat, de olyan fokú, hogy félek nem fogom kibírni... Eddig miért nem bántottak ezek a dolgok. Úgy látszik, a halál közelsége felruházott a tisztán látás képességével, amivel sajnos jócskán elkéstem... Nem csoda, hogy a roxforti év végén már mindenki mini Voldmemortnak becézett a hátam mögött. 

_„Nagyon, ami most lehetséges bosszútervként eszedbe jut az csak gyenge verzió, ahhoz képest, amit tettem vele. Azonban a viszonzás soha nem késett tőle.”_

_„Ennek most meg kellene nyugtatnia? Mi a fene történt velünk, hogy ezt tettük? Soha nem okoztunk szánt szándékkal fájdalmat senkinek sem...”_

A francba, miért kell ezer éves ügyeket újra felhozni?! Amúgy is egyre jobban utálom már magamat, legalább az utolsó napjaim jól is telhetnének, de helyette folyamatosan szembesülök azzal, mennyire elrontottam, amit csak lehetett. 

_„Megbolondultam egy időre... Észrevettem Ginnyvel való szakításom után, hogy bármit megtehetek büntetés nélkül, bárkit megkaphatok, ha nagyon akarom, és ehhez nem kell romantikus hülyeségeket suttognom senki fülébe se. Valamiért jól esett bántani Dracót... Látni akartam szenvedni. Öntelt egy barom lettem, aki a Roxfort után bejárta a világot, nem törődve semmivel, majd ezt is meguntam, nyitottam egy nyomozóirodát, de valójában nem is dolgoztam. Azt gondoltam, az életem meglehetősen jó... Miért ne lenne az? Pénzem dögivel volt, nőt is tudtam szerezni bármikor, ha kellett. Aztán pár napja, mikor éppen az irodámba igyekeztem vissza egy új megbízás miatt, egy rohadt játszótér mellett mentem el, ahol mindenki undorítóan boldog volt... Tökéletes kis családi idilleket láttam... Ott jöttem rá, abban az átkozott percben, hogy semmim sincs. A hírnevem elszállt, mára már inkább élő mesehős vagyok, mint létező személy. Barátaim nincsenek, csak néhány ivócimbora. Ha meghalok, senkinek se fogok hiányozni! Rohadt egy érzés, ezt hidd el nekem. Ezért választottam ezt az utat, ami visszavezet a kezdethez, ahol még esélyem lehet a boldogságra.”_

„Alig bírom elhinni, hogy ennyire meg fogok változni... Így elragadna a hírnév?Hiszen utálom, ha belépek a Nagyterembe, és csak bámulnak felém.”

_„Nem a hírnév itt a gond hanem, hogy, senki se lesz melletted, mikor vissza kéne fogni téged, hogy ne szaladjon el veled az a bizonyos ló.”_

Pár percig nem érkezik válasz, és el tudom képzelni, milyen nehéz lehet feldolgozni, vagy akár elképzelni, mennyire süllyedtünk mélyre. Azonban a válasz végül feltűnik az ismét üressé vált papíron.

_„Azt gondolom, nem Ginnyn múlik a „jobb” életünk, persze megpróbálom visszahódítani, hiszen már Draco segítsége is biztosítva van.”_

_„Csináld, ahogy akarod... A változás megindult, így nem volt hiábavaló, amit tettem.”_

_„Most megyek, mert már várnak rám, nem akarok elkésni.”_

A papír ezüst fénye lassan kihuny, miközben én továbbra is csak mereven bámulom, mert lehet, hogy most már a jó döntéseket fogom meghozni, de a jelenemben a rosszakkal kell még együtt élnem, legalábbis egy ideig. 

A kezemre lepillantva veszem észre a következő égető problémámat, mely más irányba terel. Túl sok erőmet emésztette fel az előbbi írogatás, mivel kezem elhalványulni látszik. Újra és újra ökölbe szorítom, miközben megérint az elmúlás érzése. Tudtam, mikor belevágtam a jövőm megváltoztatásba, hogy következményei lesznek. Egy ilyen jelen-múlt kapcsolatot fenntartani nem egyszerűen varázserőt igényel, hanem létezésemet ebben az időben. Minél több energiát használok fel, annál gyorsabb lesz a folyamat.  
Ezért nem érdekelt a büntetésem, mikor felhozta Draco a témát. Eddig a percig vártam ezt a szükséges áldozatot, mikor semmiévé válok, de most még nem akarok eltűnni. Előbb rendeznem kell a jogos tartozásomat, utána pedig már nem fog számítani semmi sem. Elintézem a vámpírt, aztán még lehet, lesz időm megbocsátást kérni, már ha van hozzá jogom.  
Lassan az átlátszó állapotom is megszűnik, úgy tűnik, haladékot kaptam. Szerencsére nem fájdalmas a folyamat, csupán zavaró tényező, mikor észreveszed egy testrészed váratlan hiányát.. Az ágyhoz sétálva dobom le kölcsön köntösömet, aztán rádőlve igyekszem gyorsan álomba merülni, mert a holnapi naphoz szükség lesz megmaradt erőm cseppjeire.

 

**1997\. Január 26.  
13:02**

Egy romantikus pikniken vagyok Dracóval, ez még nem is baj, de miért én vagyok a lány szerepkörben?! Ezt meg is kérdem tőle sokadszorra is, mióta ez az ötlet felvetődött. 

– Miért nekem kell lennem a lánynak?! Nem lehetett volna egy igazit szerezni?  
A válasz ismét ugyanolyan idegesítően nyugodtan hangzik el, mint eddig bármikor, mikor tiltakozásomat kifejeztem a szerepjáték ellen.  
\- Potter egyszerűen bele kell élned magadat a másik helyzetébe. Ma délután te vagy a csaj...  
\- Holnap tied a szerep? – vágok közbe reménykedve.  
A pillantás, amit kapok közbevágásomra, mindent kifejez, de a végső döfést szavai adják meg nekem:  
– … Nem a válasz a kérdésedre. Remélhetőleg a mai gyakorlat elég lesz, így holnap már nem szórakozunk a szerepjátékkal. Megmutatom, hogyan kell viselkedni egy lánnyal. Most pedig ülj már le erre a takaróra és kezdjük el.

Beletörődően sóhajtok fel, majd leereszkedek a földre a piknikkosár mellé, de előtte még azért az orrom alatt mormogom a kikötésemet:  
– Semmiféle lánynévre nem fogok hallgatni... Ez tiszta égés.  
Egy gúnyos mosolyt, meg egy nagyon elégedettnek tűnő Malfoy-tekintetet kapok húzódásomra.  
– Nyugi, édes, majd kitalálok helyette valami mást. Nyuszikám, kérsz előétel gyanánt sajtot?  
Szememet forgatva állapítom meg, hogy valaki kettőnk közül nagyon fogja élvezni a következő perceket.  
– Köszi, hogy tekintettel vagy az érzéseimre – villantok felé egy bájvigyort.  
– Érted bármit – érkezik azonnal a megfelelő válasz.

Akaratlanul elnevetem magamat, és rájövök, már régen éreztem magam ennyire jól, még akkor is, ha most lányként töltöm be szerepemet. Engedelmesen várom az „udvarlást”, miközben némán szemlélem, ahogy a kosarából előszedi az ennivalót a tányérokra. Ámulva nézem elegáns mozdulatait, amivel a legfinomabb falatokat tárja elém. 

Mikor felpillantva találkozik a tekintetük, akaratlanul is zavarba jövök, mint egy lány tenné, ha egy túlzottan intenzíven figyelő szempárral találkozik. Ez csak szerep, nyugtatom magamat ekképp, de ez se segít hirtelen megizzadó tenyeremnek. 

Azonban egy idő után elfeledkezem zavaromról, és furcsa módon élvezni kezdem a színjátszást. Tetszik a gondoskodása, amivel körbevesz, még ha megjátszott is. Az idő múlásával, kelletlenül beismerem, tényleg számos hibát követtem el a Ginnyvel való piknikem során. Eleve már a helyszín rossz választás volt, mert itt a kertben tényleg teljesen más, mint az erdő árnyákos belsejében lenni. Igaz a levegő hideg, de ennek ellenére is megvan a hangulat, ahogy a velem szemben ülőnek vállig érő fürtjeit megvilágítja a fény, vagy kipirult arcának látványa. Olyan kellemes a fényben ülni vele... A szél lágyan megcirógatja a hosszú tincseket, akaratlanul nyúlok feléjük.

Draco cselekedetemre megakad a mondatban, mely fogalmam sincs, miről szólt, csak a selymes fürtöket morzsolgatom ujjaim között gondolatok nélkül.  
– Potter?   
Meglepve nézem a kezemet, melyben még mindig ott vannak, ahol nem kellenének, de gyorsan magamhoz térve engedem el tincseit. Mi a fene történt velem?   
– Kíváncsi voltam, hogy a tapintása valóban olyan selymes, mint ahogy tűnik – magyarázom meg indítékomat, majd valami hihetetlent mondok – Olyan szép... – nyögöm ki, de mikor felfogom szavaimat, már kezdenék is tiltakozni, azonban Draco mosolya elnémít.

Ennél is jobban meglep a következő lépése, mert felém hajolva fúrja ujjait a hajamba, lágyan simít végig rajta hideg ujjai a nyakamhoz érnek végül. Megborzongok, ezzel adok válaszreakciót az érintésére. 

– A tied is – bókol felém.  
– Össze-vissza áll mindig – hárítom zavartan el kedvességét.   
– Ez a jó benne – közli velem, miközben továbbra is a fürtjeimmel babrál – Késztetést érez rá az ember, hogy hozzáérjen és megpróbálja rendbe szedni, aztán már csak érinteni vágyja. 

A szavak közben egyre közelebb hajol, mire én visszafojtom a lélegzetemet, úgy nézem a csillogó szürke szemeket, melyek váratlanul teljesen ezüstössé válnak. Elbűvöl ez a változás még jobban, pedig már így is teljesen el vagyok veszve. Nem tudom, mi történik velem, de nem akarok a végére érni, még tartson addig, míg lehet. Feltűnnek újabb apróságok, melyeket eddig nem is vettem észre, mint mondjuk Draco ajkának íve, ami lassan közelebb kerül hozzám, aztán pár centire előttem mozdulatlanná dermed. 

– Jó voltál, tökéletesen romantikus hatást értél el – kezd el beszélni. – A haj dicsérete bejön a lányoknál. Hogy jutott eszedbe? Ginnynél ezzel biztos nyerő leszel. – állapítja meg elégedetten.  
– Hirtelen ötlet volt – válaszolom kissé habozva.

Miközben beszélek, Draco nekiáll összepakolni, így nem látom rendesen arcát, és ismét ott találom magamat, ahol mindig, ha róla van szó. Nem tudom, mi jár valójában a fejében, ami minden alkalommal egyre frusztrálóbb lesz. Ez tényleg csak a lecke rész volt? Valószínűleg, igen csak valahogy engem kapott el jobban a hangulat heve, mint kellett volna. Ennyiről lenne szó?   
Nem hiszem... Van itt még más is.  
– Ideje mennünk.

Hangja visszaránt a valóságba, azt látva már indulásra készen áll fel. Szórakozottan követtem visszafelé, mert még nem vagyok egészen biztos, mi is változott meg bennem, csak azt tudom, ez egy fontos mozzanat volt.


	5. Chapter 5

**2017\. Október 9.  
8:14**

Alig észlelhető simítást érzek a karomon, de pont ezért jó. Forró ajak ér fülemhez, majd egy másik test súlyát érzem magamon, mely ellen nincs szándékomban tiltakozni. Álmodok már megint, állapítom meg kissé kótyagosan. Nem számít, ha róla is szól, mert ez nem a valóság. A képzeletemben mindent szabad, akár még ezt is, okoskodok az ébrenlét határán.

Engedem, hogy a takaró egyre lejjebb csússzon, a hideg levegő és az ő érintésére megborzongok. Hátamra fordít, szemem még mindig csukva habár kezdem sejteni, hogy talán nem is a fantáziám az, ami jelenleg szórakozik velem. Ajkának érintése megerősít ebben a dologban. Azonban ennek ellenére se tiltakozom, szememet nem nyitom ki, mert ha megteszem, akkor vége lesz ennek a percnek. Eljutottam odáig, hogy már nem is számít, kitől kapom a gyengédséget? Ez szánalmas a nagy Harry Pottertől! Viszont megbocsátható, válaszolom meg tettemet, miközben hagyom a csókot mélyülni. 

\- Nem is alszol – mondja a szavakat szinte a számba morogva Draco.  
\- Csalódást okozok ezzel? – motyogom vissza szintén, mivel ajkaink épphogy elválnak egymástól.  
Szememet kinyitva találkozik pillantásunk, majd így folytatom:  
\- Szállj le rólam, míg szépen kérem.  
\- Az előbb még nem zavart, Potter – érkezik a nyugodt felelet, majd álnok módon csípőjét felém mozdítja. – Úgy érzem, meglehetősen élvezted – utal merevedésemre.  
\- Reggeli ébredésről hallottál már, szépfiú? – lököm le magamról durván.   
Eltávolodva kapok gyorsan köntösöm után, majd elhagyva fekhelyemet nézek vissza az ágyon könyöklő Malfoyra.  
\- Merlinre, azért remélem, a múltbéli dolgok miatti bosszúvágyadnak vannak határai is!  
\- Mi van, ha nem a bosszúszomj vezérel? – hangzik el teljesen váratlanul a kérdés.   
\- Hátra se fordulva válaszolok, habár egy egészen picit megdermedek szavaira, majd azt mondom:  
\- Azt, hogy hazudsz, és baromira nem vagy vicces! Hova rakta az a manó a ruháimat?   
Hiába nézek körbe a szobába, nem látom a keresett ruhadarabokat, pedig jó lenne már valami mást is viselni, mert, amiben vagyok, az túlzottan szellős. Ruha kell ide, lehetőleg gyorsan, mert Malfoy beteges humora kezd az idegeimre menni.  
\- Téged aztán nem lehet átverni, Potter – suttogja a fülembe a szavakat. – Mindenben annyira biztos vagy.  
Meglepve állok le a nézelődéssel, mert észre se vettem, mikor hagyta el az ágyat és került ilyen közel hozzám. Lágy hangjának zengése különös hatást vált ki belőlem, amit nem foghatok már a reggeli ébredésre.  
\- A ruháid az ágyon vannak, egyedül csak arra nem kerested, olyannyira igyekeztél távol kerülni tőlem – jegyzi meg gúnyosan. – Vicces, hogy reagálsz arra a lehetőségre, hogy valaki vonzónak tart. Nem csoda, hogy Ginny is elhagyott. Mondd, Potter egész pontosan mit is akartál megváltoztatni a múltban?  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá! – kerülöm ki, majd határozottan masírozok a célom felé. – Amúgy az alkunkban nem volt semmiféle megegyezés arra, hogy el kellene neked bármit is mondanom. 

Egyre dühösebbnek érzem magamat, és az ágy elé érve, egyszerűen kibújok a köntösömből, majd zavartalanul felé fordulok meztelenül. Hiába a düh a legjobb dolog a világon ilyen helyzetekben, mely mindenféle szégyenlősségtől megszabadítja az embert. Nem érzem kényelmetlenek a szituációt, amibe kerültem. Élvezem, mert ösztönösen tudom, bár nem fogja mutatni, mégis biztos vagyok benne, fájni fog neki, amit tenni fogok. Előző éjszaka övé volt a vezető szerep most rajtam a sor. Pillantása végigsöpör rajtam, ahogy az ágyra fekszek, majd a párnáknak dőlve gúnyosan húzom fel lábaimat, aztán gúnytól csöpögő hangon mondom ki végzetes szavaimat.  
\- Erre egyeztünk meg, ha nem tévedek. Akarod? Vedd el!

Tekintetem nem engedi el az övét, miközben közelebb jön, és kezdek aggódni, hogy nem úgy lesznek a dolgok, mint ahogy vártam. Igyekeztem olyan mélyen megsérteni, ahol jól tudtam, fájni fog neki, de mi van, ha a kihagyott évek alatt más lett ebből a szempontból? Mégse kezdem takargatni magamat, vagy kapok a takaró után, mert nem adom meg a meghátrálás örömét neki. Elkezdtem, be is fejezem így, vagy úgy. Mikor az ágy elejéhez ér, majd lehajol, a szívem kihagy egy ütemet, és nehéz eldönteni a rémülettől vagy a várakozástól. Megválaszolni kettős érzelmeimet nincs időm, mert a következő pillanatban ruháim landolnak mellkasomon.   
\- Öltözz, nem venném a szívemre, ha megfáznál – közli a véleményét kifejezéstelen hangon, de az utána szorosan összezárt szája árulkodik, hogy csöppet se olyan nyugodt, mint mutatni akarja.  
Csalódott vagyok, ahogy nézem a nekem hátat fordító alakját.  
\- Most akkor nem akarod? – szaladnak ki a szavak meggondolatlanul a számon. – Mi volt az előbbi jelenet?  
\- Szórakoztam, egy kicsit Potter, a régi idők emlékére – válaszolja az ajtóhoz érve. – Kíváncsi voltam mennyire süllyedtél mélyre... Mondhatom eléggé. 

A meg nem értett érzéseim azonnal eltűnnek, csak a tiszta harag marad, és mielőtt elhagyná a szobát akaratlanul is működésbe lép a mágiám, öntudatlanul szabadul ki belőlem és taszítja a falnak hatalmas erővel. A fenébe, én ezt nem akartam! Soha nem történt még velem ilyen, hogy a haragom kiváltotta ezt a reakciót.   
Malfoy nem esik térdre, csak egy pár másodpercig a falhoz tapad, aztán magához térve tovább indul, de mielőtt kilépne az ajtón a válla fölött hátranézve gúnytól csöpögő hangon szólal meg:  
\- Ez szép volt, azt hiszem, a pálcádat tényleg nem kell visszaszolgáltatnom. Igaz nem is tudnám, mert biztonsági zárlat alatt van. Ezt az előbbit majd a vámpírral is tedd meg, habár ott, most én tanácsolom neked, hogy vigyél bele több erőt...   
\- Én nem akartam... – kezdenék magyarázkodni, de félbeszakít.  
\- Persze, te soha nem akarsz semmit se, mégis megteszed. Készülj össze, aztán megyünk elintézni, amiért itt lehetsz.  
Máris?   
\- Minél előbb, annál hamarabb megszabadulok végre tőled... – Ezen szavak kíséretében hagyja el a szobát.

Mérgesen csapok a párnára abban a biztos tudatban, ezt már megint elszúrtam. Nem akartam újra veszekedni vele, de egyszerűen mindig kihozza belőlem ezt a részemet. Tegnap esti megbánásom a nappali fénnyel nem vált semmivé, csak egy időre háttérbe szorult, de most újra előjött. Még egy napja sincs, mikor megbántam minden gonosz dolgot, amit tettem vele... Erre tessék, ugyanott vagyok, ahol mindig. A változásra ennyire képtelen vagyok? A francba! 

Felkelve készülődni kezdek, bűntudattól gyötörve. Meglehetősen vacak, ha húsz évig nem bánt ez az érzelem, aztán egyszer csak előjön, és rájössz, baromira eltévelyedtél útközben. Manóm eközben ételeket hoz be nekem, amikből csipegetek itt-ott, de nincs nagyon étvágyam, érthető okból.   
\- Óhajt még valamit? – kérdi nagy szemekkel a kis lény.  
\- Nem... Vagyis milyen a sorsod ebben a házban? Mit is beszélek, hiszen itt szolgálsz kényszerből, mert nem tehetsz mást, ezért csak jót mondasz majd róla... Miért is érdekel? –motyogom magam elé.  
\- Fikusz már a büszke szabad manókhoz tartozik!   
\- Igen? – Meglepve bámulok le a lényecskére.   
\- Malfoy gazda miután megvette ezt a házat, megkapott vele együtt engem is, de felszabadított egyből. Fikusz nagyon boldog azóta, mert előtte adták-vették a házzal együtt, de most már az otthonára lelt.  
\- Malfoy felszabadított? – Hitetlenkedve kérdem.   
Hermione mozgalma bár nem lett túlzottan népszerű, végül az évek folyamán akadt néhány követője, de, hogy egy volt aranyvérű család büszke sarja ilyesmire vetemedjen, az példaértékű, ráadásul pont Draco tett ilyet, egyszerűen felfoghatatlan számomra.  
\- Azt mondta, senkinek sem lenne szabad, hogy az életét más határozza meg. Óhajt még valamit?

Fejemet tagadóan megrázva bocsátom útjára a lelkes kis jószágot, miközben a szavait emésztgetem, mely édes méregként terjed bennem. Fantasztikus, kiderül egy egész életre félreismertem. Lehet ennél rosszabb is? Oh igen lehet, mivel érzelmi válságom hatására a szobában lévő tárgyak mocorogni kezdenek. A kontroll ismét ki akarna csúszni a kezeim közül, de a „nem gondolok, és nem érzek semmit” mondatok ismételgetésével lassan lenyugszik környezetem is, és már nem akarnak körülöttem röpködni az evőeszközök sem. Miután lecsendesülnek erőim, megszemlélem magamat, hogy minden részem látszik-e.  
\- Egyelőre rendben vagyok – állapítom meg hangosan. - Az óra viszont ketyeg.

Időm valóban fogy, ezért jó lenne a vámpírral aztán Dracóval is tisztázni a múltat, amíg tehetem. Elszántan indulok el végül, mert addig nem hagyom itt ezt a helyet, amíg végre rendbe nem hozok egy túl régóta húzódó dolgot... Természetesen az én hibámból. 

 

****

**1997\. Január 28.  
15:55**

 

Meglehetősen megkönnyíti életemet a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyem, mióta Ginny, mint potenciális barátnőm magamra hagyott, ezzel pedig szó szerint a hírnevemre éhező lányok tömegének vetett oda. 

Egy újabb Draco által tartott gyakorlás után sietek vissza hálókörzetembe, miközben különös érzések áradnak szét bennem. Soha nem érzett izgalommal várom, hogy újra láthassam Dracót, beszéljek vele... Ami azért furcsa, mert alig váltam el tőle, de újra látni vágyom, érezni akarom őt a közelemben. Különös, de csodálatos.   
Chóval, de még Ginnyvel se tapasztaltam meg ezt a felpörgött izgatott állapotot. Kezdem érteni, mit várt tőlem ex-barátnőm, és miért hagyott végül el. Egyelőre nem adtam nevet a bennem tomboló viharnak, de egy már most biztos, bármit is hozzon nekem a jövő, abban Ginny nem fog szerepelni most se. Egyszerűen nem működne a dolog kettőnk között, amit nem olyan rég el is mondtam neki, miután véletlenül összefutottunk, igaz a frászt hoztam rá, mikor egyszer csak előbukkantam a semmiből.   
Miután megnyugodott megbeszéltük a „kapcsolatunkat” először, mióta szakítottunk. Megtudtam azt is, hogy tetszik neki valaki, de eddig nem mert kezdeményezni a fiúnál, mert félt, mit szólok hozzá. Megnyugtattam, miattam kár aggódni, és inkább a volt pasi helyett a bátyjának éreztem magam akkor, ott. Biztattam, árulja el ki a szerencsés, de miután láttam zavarát, hagytam és nem erőltettem a témát. Beszélgetésünkből legjobban annak örültem, mikor azt mondta:   
„Örülök, hogy újra a régi vagy, Harry.” 

A folyosón észrevehetetlen árnyként suhanok, majd a falhoz simulva torpanok meg, mikor két lány tűnik fel az egyik kanyarban. Fáradtan dőlök a falnak, mert nem kockáztatom meg az elsuhanásomat mellettük, helyette szépen megvárom, amíg elmennek. Azonban balszerencsémre pont előttem állnak meg, mikor az egyikük leejti füzetét, abból pedig egy kép csúszik ki, ami Dracót ábrázolja. A másik lány felkuncog a kép láttára és megjegyzi:

\- Kate, miket rejtegetsz előlem. – A mondat közben már kapja is fel a képet.  
\- Add már vissza! – nyúl felé a jogos tulajdonos. – Nehéz volt titokban lekapni...   
\- Meghiszem – kuncogja el magát. – Tessék, itt van – nyújtja át a képet. – Én inkább Harry Potter rajongó vagyok.  
\- Régen én is kedveltem, de ebben a félévben kibírhatatlan alak lett.. A griffendélnek sincs túl jó véleménnyel róla, főleg az utolsó vereségük óta.  
\- Akkor is egy híresség! Kit érdekel milyen? Egyszer csinálnám vele – válaszolja nemtörődömen. – Legalább elmondhatnám, hogy megvolt a „nagy hős”.  
\- Lehet, hogy egészen kicsi – gúnyolódik a Kate nevezetű lány. – Az én Dracóm tökéletes.   
Hallgatom a meglehetősen érdekes beszélgetést, melyek az én méreteimre terelődnek, miközben a birtokos jelzőnél tényleg kezdem úgy érezni, véget vetek az előttem lezajló csevejnek, aztán a következő mondat megakadályoz ebben a tettben.  
\- Aki nagyon szerelmes a hírek szerint, mert nem egy lányt utasított vissza.  
\- Tudom, és annyira utálom azt a liba – sóhajt csalódottan. – Ginny Weasleyt, ő nem elég jó neki!  
\- Micsoda? Ezt meg honnét szedted, Kate? Hazugság... Nem lehet az a csaj ennyire szerencsés, hiszen Potter is megvolt neki! A kis szuka...  
A társalgás nem várt fordulatot vett, melyet már eszem ágában sincs félbeszakítani, hiszen bármennyire is fáj hallani, akarom a további részleteket is, hiába dörömböl a fejemben a TÉVEDÉS szó szakadatlanul.   
\- Mivel mindig őt figyelem feltűnt, hogy ő meg állandóan Ginnyt bámulja. Miután szakítottak Harryvel azt hittem, megpróbálja meghódítani, de nem így tett. Még arra is gondoltam, tévedtem, de mostanában már megint úgy néz rá... – közli bizalmasan a megfigyelését.   
\- Nem csoda, hogy Harry annyira utálja Dracót... Lehet, hogy miatta szakítottak? – kombinál mindjárt kíváncsiskodó hangon a másik lány.   
\- Nem tudom... – Elindulnak újra, így a további szavakat nem értem, de nem is akarom tudni a beszélgetésük további menetét. 

A falnak dőlve maradok, percekig nem is mozdulok, csak ki- és belélegzésre koncentrálok. Mikor már lassan szembe merek nézni a valósággal, újra lejátszom az előbbi beszélgetést. Igaz lenne? Draco tényleg Ginnyért van oda?  
Fejemet hátradöntve verem a falba. Nyilvánvalóan igaz lehet... Ha meg nem és más lány szeret, akkor sincs jogom bármit is éreznem ezzel kapcsolatban. Mennyire öntelt vagyok, hogy azt hittem... Mit is? A viselkedésem után majd elé állok, szerelmet vallok neki, aztán boldogan élünk?! Szeretni? Az érzés, amit takargattam eddig még magam előtt is ökölcsapásként ér. Ezért nem bírtam meglenni vele soha egy légtérben! Mekkora egy vesztes vagyok! Azonban még nem adhatom fel, ilyen egyszerűen!   
Ha ezt tettem volna más esetekben, akkor már rég halott lennék, miközben Voldemort örömködik a győzelem fölött, a maga sötét és gonosz módján. Én nem vagyok az a feladom-típus, ha akarok valamit! Akkor sem adtam fel, mikor a jövőből kellett üzennem! Mindjárt két jó okom is van, miért kell küzdenem.   
Egyet biztosan tudok, ki fogom deríteni, kiért is van oda Malfoy, bármennyire fájdalmas is lesz a végeredmény számomra. Esélyem nem sok van nála az előéletünket nézve, viszont, ha érzelmei tárgya nem méltó a vonzalmára, akkor ringbe szállok érte, bármekkora pofára esés is lesz a végén. Az elhatározás megszületik bennem, ezzel együtt vak remény tölt el, hogy talán számíthatok én is a boldog végre. Aztán eszembe jut egy kellemetlen apróság a nagy tervezgetés közepette.  
Mit fog szólni ehhez jövőbeli énem? Azzal nyugtatom magamat, hogy ez nem számít, hiszen én is ő vagyok ergo, ha Dracót akarom, akkor ő is akarni fogja végül. Amúgy is tök mindegy, mit szól, mert én alakítom a jövőt, ami most teljesen hidegen hagy, mert a jelen jóval fontosabb.


	6. Chapter 6

**2017\. Október 9.  
18:38**

Csontrepesztő erővel csapódok a falnak, melytől lélegzetem elakad. Tudtam, hogy ez nem egy jó ötlet, mégis szó nélkül jöttem a küldetésre. Egy másodpercig élvezem a semmittevést, miközben peregnek bennem a dolgok, amik ide vezettek.  
Mikor elindultunk, hogy végezzünk a vámpírral, erősítés nélkül, nem szóltam egy szót se, mivel úgy gondoltam, majd a helyszínen ott lesznek a zöldfülű aurorok, akik sokat nem érnek, de a semminél mégis többet jelentenek. Amúgy pedig, ha érdeklődtem volna feladatunk kimenetéről, valószínűleg nem kaptam volna választ, mivel Draco nem úgy tűnt, mint aki beszélni akarna velem.

Induláskor is, mikor ismét közös légtérbe kerültünk egyszer nézett rám, de mondhatjuk keresztül nézett rajtam, mintha ott se lennék.. Ezen, persze újra felhúztam magamat, pedig már azon voltam, hogy bocsánatot kérek. Sokadszorra is eltűnődtem akkor, ott, mi a fenéért nem tudunk meglenni egy légtérben. Múltbéli énem egész lelkesnek tűnt, hogy közösen gyakorolhat ifjabb Malfoyjal. Nekünk miért nem sikerül ezt elérnünk? Mármint nem a gyakorlást, csak úgy lenni, nem veszekedni egyszer a változatosság kedvéért.  
Ezen gondolatok közepette értünk el a vámpír fészkéhez, mely stílusosan egy használaton kívüli mugli szellemkastélyt jelentett. Itt már nem bírtam tovább, muszáj volt megkérdeznem:  
\- Az erősítés hol marad?  
Indulásunk óta másodszorra nézett felém, igaz a jeges tekintetet hanyagolhatta volna, majd fensőbbséges hangon a következőt mondta:  
\- Ketten megyünk be.  
\- Ki nem is akarunk majd jönni? – érdeklődtem tettett kíváncsisággal.  
\- Ha akarsz, maradhatsz miután végeztünk – jön a nagylelkű ajánlat késlekedés nélkül.  
Beletörődően sóhajtottam, mert tudtam vitatkozni vele néha jó poén, de vannak ezek a pillanatok, mikor nem érdemes. Viszont tisztában voltam azzal is, hogy nagyon rossz ötlet, ha csak ketten megyünk be. Sok dologban tévedtem életem során, ez az elmúlt napokban bebizonyosodott, azonban, amint átléptük az épület kapuját megbízható veszélyérzetem jelezte, hogy most tényleg kellett volna az az erősítés.   
Beérve kettéváltunk, hatékonysági célzattal. Ez se tetszett, de belementem, mert ha lúd, akkor már legyen kövér és legyünk nagyon felelőtlenek. Mivel amúgy is időhiányában vagyok, ezért nekem lényegében mindegy létezésem megszűnésének módja. Egy vámpír, vagy a semmivé válás közül tényleg nem izgat, melyik következik be. Ezekkel a vigasztaló gondolatokkal vágtam neki a saját folyosómnak.

Ez pedig elvezetett oda, ahol most vagyok, vagyis a falhoz kenődve, ráadásul mindezt egy nőnek köszönhetően, vagyis vámpírnőnek, pontosítok azonnal. A rohadt vámpírja nagyon erős, és túl gyors, így még az átkok becsapódása előtt változtat helyet, ráadásul szórakozik velem, mert nagyon jó mulatságnak tartja, ahogy próbálom megölni.   
A kínnal, mely a felülési kísérletemre végigszalad rajtam, nem törődök, mert miután ezt túlélem, a maradék időmben úgyis csak feküdni fogok. Azonban a következő pillanatban búcsút mondok ennek az elképzelésnek, mert a felém vetődő árny úgy tűnik, megunta a játékot. A szórakozás helyét gyilkos vágy veszi át. Lassítva élem meg utolsó percemet. Látom, ahogy haja a sebesség miatt fátyolszerűen úszik mögötte, szemének kékjében vörös szikrák ragyognak. El kell ismernem, halálom közeledésével, meglehetősen vonzó nőnek találom, még a hosszú fogaival, meg a vérszomjával együtt is.   
Azonban mielőtt mindennek végleg vége lenne, egy _Capitulatus_ hangzik el, melynek eredményeként most a másik fél tapasztalja meg, milyen falnak kenődni. Sajnos azonban túl gyorsan magához tér, aztán irányt változtatva indul meg Draco felé, mivel engem már elkönyvelt a nem veszélyes ellenfélként. Vagy talán érzi az aranyvér vonzását…  
Túl gyors, ismétlem magamban a szavakat, mert hiába ontja Draco az átkokat magából, ellenfele kecsesen kerüli ki őket. Mélyeket lélegezve igyekszem összeszedni minden erőmet, mert még egy dobásom lehet, eközben a vámpírnak sikerül túl közel kerülnie Dracóhoz, akit megragadva hajít a sarokban lévő korhadt ládákhoz. Hatalmas csapódással érkezik be, majd egy villanással már rajta is van. Egyedül a nő hátát látom, ahogy hajol áldozata fölé, de a vér megfagy bennem.   
„Őt ne!” - felkiáltással a mágiám kiszabadul belőlem, nagyobb erővel, mint képzeltem volna. Semmiféle varázsszót nem motyogok, arra nincs időm, magam sem tudom, mi az, ami elindult belőlem, csak abban vagyok biztos, ennek már végzetesnek kell lennie. Amint az energiahullám elhagyja testemet, minden elsötétül előttem, de még eközben is aggódok, vajon sikerült időben közbelépnem. Ha nem tudom megmenteni, akkor tényleg semminek sincs értelme ebben az időben. Mit is jelenthet ez egészen pontosan számomra, nincs időm elemezni, csak azt tudom biztosra, ha ez lesz az utolsó cselekedetem is, megteszem. 

 

Mikor később magamhoz térek, nem fáj semmim, ez pedig jelzi, a szükséges kezelést megkaptam. Ennek ellenére óvatosan ülők fel az ágyon. Meglepve veszem szemügyre a ma reggel elhagyott szobát, mert számítottam rá, hogy egy kórház, vagy egyéb kellemes hely vendégszeretetét élvezem majd, mondjuk egy koszos cellát a legrosszabb esetben.   
Helyette kényelmes fekvőhely, valamint én meggyógyítva. Az ágy szélére húzódva, fintorogva állapítom meg meztelenségemet, de szerencsére az ágy lábánál felfedezem a reggeli fekete selyem köntöst, amire gyorsan lecsapok. Meglehetősen gyenge lábakon állok, azonban ennek ellenére is elindulok a kijárat felé, mert muszáj tudnom, Dracóval mi van. Biztos jól van, hiszen nem lennék itt, ha valami gond lenne... De látnom kell a saját szememmel.   
Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy rendesen odacsapták őt is, mikor a segítségemre sietett. Ez a momentum valamiért különös jelentőséggel bír számomra.  
Nevetségesen szomorú a tény, hogy pár napi együttlét Malfoyjal hozta el nekem azt a bizonyos reggeli pofonszerű ébredést, mely évek óta tartó gyerekes önzőségemből kiragadva mutatta meg akaratlanul is, mennyire elcsesztem az életemet. Most már késő változtatni a jelenemen, bármit is akarnék... A bennem kavargó neve sincs dolognak is jobb, ha névtelen marad. Ha tudtam húsz évig vakságot tettetni és a szerelmet bosszúszomjas hadakozással takargatni, menni fog még egy ideig. Basszus! Kilépve jövök rá, hogy bár nem mondtam ki, de mégis megneveztem a „dolgot”.  
Mindegy! Mit számít már ez... Viszont a bűntudatommal még tehetek valamit. Megbocsátást nem várok, mert nem érdemlem meg, de szeretném hangosan is kimondani neki, mennyire bánom az egészet. Valószínűleg nem aratok túlzott sikert lelkiismeretem váratlan feltámadásával, mégis ennek ellenére is elindulok megkeresni Dracót, akinek a szobája fogalmam sincs, hol lehet, de majd csak meglesz valahogy, ez már tényleg nem lehet akadály.

 

**1997\. Január 29.  
11:26**

 

Felkészültem a fájdalomra, hiszen az igazság nem mindig kellemes, ez az elmúlt napokban bebizonyosodott, mikor szembe kellett néznem azzal a ténnyel, hogy sértődött gyerekként kezdtem viselkedni. Így, mikor elindultam kideríteni, mi valós és hamis a pletykákból, tisztában voltam vele, lehet, olyasmit találok majd, ami nem lesz a kedvemre. A titok felderítésére meglehetősen megalázó módot választottam, de legalább hatékonyat. Hőshöz nem méltó módon, a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyem rejtekében követtem egész nap ex-barátnőmet.   
Ginnyt már jó pár éve ismerem, ezért tudtam, mikor elkezdtem ma követni, forgat valamit a fejében, mert vörös fürtjei a szokottnál is nagyobb összevisszaságban göndörödtek, arcán meg a túlzottan jól ismert „döntöttem” kifejezés foglalat helyet. A csontjaimban éreztem, a mai nap megfelelő a kémkedésre. A nagy elhatározásoknál szokta felölteni ezt a kifejezést magára, ezt már néhányszor megfigyeltem, mint mondjuk szakításunk pillanatában. Pár órás követés után végül a könyvtárban történt meg a cseppet se várt pillanat, mikor Ginny az egyik barátnőjével folytatott beszélgetését kihallgattam.   
\- Ma bevallom neki, hogy tetszik. Harryvel tisztáztuk, hogy nem vagyunk működőképes pár, inkább egy testvér már számomra.  
\- Azért mégis érdekes, hogy egy mardekárosba estél bele. Nem hittem volna, hogy eljön ez a nap.  
\- Tudod, ha nem tisztáztuk volna a helyzetet Harryvel, akkor nem hiszem, hogy lett volna bátorságom kezdeményezni.   
\- Miért nem mondod már meg a nevét? Vagy valami apróságot... – kíváncsiskodik a másik lány.   
Ginny titokzatos mosollyal kísérve megszólal:  
\- Hm... Csak annyit mondok, hogy vonzó, művelt, okos és tudja, mi az a romantika. 

A jellemzőket hallgatva biztos vagyok, hogy bár nevet nem említ, de ki másra illene ez, mint Dracóra? Azt hittem, tudtam mi a kín, mely csontig hatol, de ismét bebizonyosodott, fogalmam sincs, mi az igazi szenvedés. Ez elviselhetetlen! Többet hallani se akarok ebből... Ezért már fordulok is el, nem törődve vele, hogy engem nem látva egyenesen felém tart néhány diák, egyszerűen átgázolok rajtuk, szinte észre se véve a meglepett panaszkodásukat. Kiérve a helyiségből tisztes távolba húzódva dőlök a falnak, lihegve, mintha legalább egy kilométert futottam volna. Fejemről lassan, nehézkes mozdulattal húzom le az engem rejtő anyagot. 

A szívem eszeveszettül dobog, még nincs tudatában, hogy teljesen fölöslegesen végzi feladatát. Az idő telik valószínűleg, mégse érzékelem, miközben állok magam elé meredve. Elvesztettem azt, ami soha nem volt az enyém, de ettől még ugyanúgy fáj. Engedhetnék a depressziónak újra, de az megint csak elvinne egy olyan irányba, aminek hatására ismét küldhetnék magamnak egy üzenetet a jövőből. Ebből nem kérek! Az érzéseim kuszák, az azonban biztos, hogy egy percre se merül fel bennem a harag a tudatra, hogy együtt vannak. Bosszúszomjas korszakomnak egy életre vége van. Elfogadom a megmásíthatatlan tényt.

Vesztettem, ezt el kell fogadnom, azonban van, ami még az enyém lehet. A barátsága által mellette maradhatok. Elég lesz nekem ennyi? A kérdés lényegre törő csakúgy, mint a megfogalmazódó válasz. Elégnek kell lennie!   
Két kedves „barátom” egymásra talált, ennek örülni kell, és fogok is, ha találkozok velük.   
A gyakorlást most rögtön el is kezdhetem, ezért megpróbálok kierőszakolni egy boldog mosolyt. Nem kell tükör, hogy tudjam, még sokat kell ezt ismételni a hitelessége miatt, mivel nem engedhetem meg azt a luxust, hogy éreztessem akárkivel is a kínomat. Tehát, amíg csak lehet, kerülnöm kell a találkozást velük. Ez megoldható, csak szervezést igényel, valamint ideje lenne minél kevesebbet gondolkodni, mert azzal csak ártok a célnak, mellyel a gondtalanságot vágyom sugározni magamból. Tehát ideje lesz visszatérni a kviddics edzésekhez, melyeket már régóta nem látogattam, így érthető okból a griffendéles körben ez nem volt egy túlzottan népszerű lépés tőlem.   
Ellököm magam a faltól, újult elhatározással indulok el, hiszen attól még nem lesz vége a világnak, ha az ember viszonzatlanul szeret. Legalábbis ezt szokták mondani a jóakaratú emberek... Ők pedig már csak tudják, miről beszélnek. Amúgy is eddig is megvoltam enélkül az érzelem nélkül, tehát ezután is megleszek. Az agyam tisztában van vele, mennyire nevetséges a jelenlegi szituáció, de a szívem ezt még nem fogta fel, mert a szúró fájdalom csak nem akar csökkenni. 

 

**2017\. Október 9.  
18:50**

 

Az ajtó, mely a szobát rejtette előlem, váratlanul lett meg Fikusz közbenjárása segítségével, mivel éppen kifelé igyekezett onnét, ahova én bejutni akartam. Mielőtt becsukhatta volna, kezemet az ajtóra téve akadályoztam meg ezt, mire meglepetten bámult fel rám, kerekre nyílt szemekkel.   
\- Draco bent van? – kérdezem tőle halkan.   
\- Gazda most tárgyal, nem szabad zavarni – válaszolta.  
Egy manó, mint akadályozó tényező nem fog itt túl sok vizet kavarni nekem. Ezeket a kis lényeket, legyen bár szabad is, egy dolog tudja legjobban lázba hozni. A kötelesség. Ezért szenvedő arckifejezéssel kezdem el részletezni a következőket:  
\- Megértem... Nem is zavarnám csak a szobám egy merő rendetlenség... De tudod mit később is ráér.  
\- Rendetlenség! – sivít fel eszement hangon. – Az nem lehet! Fikusz azonnal utána néz ennek... Rendetlenség! – Ezeket motyogva siet el mellettem.   
Majdnem sajnálom, mennyire egyszerűen átjutottan ezen a „védelmen”. Az ajtót szélesebbre tárva surranok be, mert ha Draco tényleg megbeszélést tart, egyelőre nem akarom, hogy tudjon jelenlétemről. A fényes folyosó után meglepetten hunyorgok, mert belépve sötétség fogad, az egyedüli fényforrást a kandalló lángjai ontják, mely előtt Draco áll, miközben jelenti a mai akciónk sikerességét, minek hallatán a tűz hevesen csap ki. Felvéve a beszélgetés fonalát a következők hangzanak el:

\- Túlélte! – mennydörgi egy ismeretlen hang.  
\- Igen – érkezik Dracotól a közömbös hangon a válasz.  
\- Hogy történhetett ez?! Meg kellett volna halnia, hiszen még a pálcát se adtunk neki a maga javaslatára. Mégis csak jó megoldás lett volna, ha egy visszafordító átkot alkalmazunk a pálcájával.   
\- Észrevette volna – szól közbe azonnal a kandallónak támaszkodó szőke férfi. – Ennyire azért még Potter se hülye. A börtön is jó megoldás...   
\- Nem zárhatjuk be Harry Pottert! A sajtónak ez még jól is jönne, hiszen Voldemort halála óta nincs semmi életképes cikkük. Hőst csinálnak belőle újra, mikor pedig már olyan jól elmerült a semmittevésbe, hála a sok lehetőségnek, amit elé tártunk! Ez kellene még a választások előtt... Viszont egy halott hőssel már csinálhatunk valamit! Az a vámpír pont jókor volt jó helyen, csak éppen az átkozott kis túlélő még mindig méltó a nevéhez. Intézze el!   
A szívem eszeveszetten kalapálva várja a választ a parancsra, egyelőre reménykedek, de a percnyi késlekedés nélkül érkező feleletet a földbe tipor:  
\- Nem fog többet hallani róla.  
A lángok erre végre normális tűzzé válnak, melyek már jóval barátságosabbá teszik a félhomályban lévő szobát. Ki akarok jutni innét, gondolkodnom kell. Valahogy nemigen jött jól az igazság ezen módjának kiderülése.   
Egyelőre Draco még háttal áll nekem, és addig kell ezt kihasználom, amíg tehetem ezért már fordulnék is az ajtó felé, de hangja megállít:  
\- Ne próbálj kilépni azon az ajtón, mert úgyis elkaplak – hangzik el váratlanul a fenyegetés.  
\- Tehát meg kellett volna halnom? – érdeklődök gúnyos kíváncsisággal. – Miért léptél egyáltalán közbe? Ennyire gyűlölsz, hogy személyesen akarsz elintézni?  
\- Ha ez így lenne, már rég megtehettem volna, számtalan alkalmam volt rá. – A válasz közben megfordul. – Vetkőzz! Ha élni akarsz, akkor vedd le magadtól azt a köntöst és feküdj végig úgy az ágyon, mint ma reggel tetted! Ha kellően a kedvemre teszel, akkor utána esélyed lesz a menekülésre – utasít kifejezéstelen hangon.   
Az említett bútordarabra vetődik a tekintettem, melynek csak a körvonalai látszódnak.   
\- Segíteni akarsz rajtam? – kérdem hitetlenkedve.   
Az egészből csak azt fogom fel, hogy meg akar menteni, sőt már máskor is megtette tudtomon kívül, mikor nem adta oda a pálcát, vagy a vámpírral való harc során, és még ki tudja, hány alkalomról nem tudok.   
\- Nem önzetlenül, mert megfizeted az árát az ágyban, Potter.  
\- Ebből bajod lesz, ha elengedsz – állapítom meg halkan.  
\- Számított valaha is neked, ha valamiből baj származott? 

Kezemmel kioldom a selyemövet, miután a szavai elhangzanak, majd elindulva az ágy felé ejtem a földre a ruhadarabot. Nem tétovázok tovább, hanem teszem, amire utasított, mivel én is akarom. Nem az életért, melyet felajánlott, hiszen abból már nincs sok vissza, legföljebb még ez a nap amennyi energiát elhasználtam már. Viszont ezt nem tudja senki más csak én. 

Azt hiszem, a megbocsátó szavakról lekéstem úgy pár évet, nincs értelme a sajnálkozásnak, most a tettek ideje jött el. Jobb hagyni ezt, főleg ebben a pillanatban.   
A félhomály ellenére is érzem a tekintetét magamon, miközben az ágyhoz sétálok, majd rátérdelek, és féloldalasan elfekszem rajta.   
Az ágynemű természetesen selyem, hűsen simít végig meztelen bőrömön. Várakozva nézek Malfoy irányába, aki még mindig csak áll és bámul. Az időmet húzza, ami meglehetősen ingerültté teszi hangomat, mikor szólok hozzá:  
\- Jössz már?  
Fulladozó kuncogás üti meg fülemet, de aztán gyorsan módosítok, mert biztos, hogy nem kuncogott. Egy Malfoy? Ugyan előbb fagy be a Pokol!   
\- Sietős lett?  
Kérdezi, miközben felém jön, mint egy sötét árny. Frusztrál ez a félhomály, de mire az ágyhoz érve megkockáztatok egy apró varázslatot.   
\- _Lumos perfect._  
A szobában a váratlan világosság hatására hunyorogni kezdek.  
\- Ez... – meglepetten szólalna meg Draco, de én közbevágok gyorsan.   
\- Kicsit továbbfejlesztettem a varázsigét, pár óráig kitart így. Tudom, teljesen felesleges elnevezem a varázslatomat, hiszen menne enélkül is, de olyan jól hangzott akkor mikor kitaláltam.  
\- Miért...?  
\- Mert az egyszerű Lumos ... – kezdem el zavartan, miközben a mellettem lévő párna rojtjait babrálom az ágyneműre meredve, miután végre újra rendesen látok.  
Feszélyez a helyzet, amiben vagyok, hiába az én döntésem, mégis meztelen vagyok, míg Draco nem, mert az ágy lábánál állva tekint rám. Ez, pedig zavaró egy tényező, minek hatására beszélek összefüggéstelenül tovább:  
\- …Aztán volt egy kellemetlen kalandom, mikor részegen egy csatornába estem és rossz irányba indultam el, ahol nagyobb fény kellett volna... Gondoltad volna, hogy a patkányok macska méretűek lehetnek? Én nem....  
\- Nem erre értettem – szakít félbe türelmetlenül. – Miért akartál fényt? Meg akarlak alázni, te meg lelkesen hozzájárulsz?  
Elszakítom tekintetemet a selyemhuzatról, felnézve egy nagyon fáradtnak tűnő alakot látok, mégis, ennek ellenére még soha nem nézett ki jobban számomra. Hosszú haja, melyet soha nem láttam még kibontva, szabadon omlik le vállain egészen a könyökéig, ezzel lágy keretbe foglalva arcát. Szemében elgyötört kifejezés ül, ezzel pedig ezüstjét viharos szürkévé varázsolja. Habozás nélkül válaszolok kérdésére:  
\- Ha én nem érzem megalázónak, akkor az baj? Kevésbé akarod? Miért ne élvezhetnék egymást, ami még visszavan belőle?  
Kérdésözönöm közben feltérdelek, egy magasságba kerülve vele. Az ingét megragadva nézünk egymásra, majd fejemet mozdítva apró csókot lehelek ajkára, aztán még egyet, egyre hosszabbakat. Kifulladva távolodok el tőle, majd visszafeküdve, várakozóan nézek felé. Szerencsére nem kell mondanom, vetkőzzön már, mert szinte tépi magáról le az inget, felfedve a sérüléseit mellkasán és jobb csuklóján elfedő kötést is, ezzel pedig elvonva figyelmemet a fényben fürdő izmainak látványáról.   
\- A sérülések miért nem...?  
Szavaimat a hozzám simuló test szakítja félbe, meglepetten szisszenek fel, ahogy ajkai lecsapnak rám, majd kissé eltávolodva közli a szabályokat:  
\- Nincs több kérdés!  
Igaza van, minek húzzam az időt. Az ő részéről ez legjobb esetben is vágy a hajdani sérelmek miatt, bosszúszomjjal fűszerezve. Nem számít, ha nekem ez többet jelent, mint neki.   
Kezemmel vállába markolok, selymes tincsek érnek hozzám, mire majdnem elégedetten sóhajtok fel, de mielőtt végleg elmerülnék, azért megjegyzem szinte suttogva:  
\- Férfival még nem voltam, és tudom, nem számíthatok sok jóra...

Hangom elakad, ahogy Draco fogával lágyan nyakamba harap, majd elindul lefelé. Egy kis időnek el kell telni, míg újra tudom folytatni a mondandómat, mert mindeközben kitartóan harapdálnak, nem túl erősen, pont jól, majd enyhítő csókok váltják fel ezt. A köldökömnél jut eszembe a beszéd folytatása:  
\- …Tehát még teljesen… Ah...  
Veszik el hangom ismét, mikor egy határozott szorítást érezek merevedésemnél. Fogamat összeszorítva igyekszem visszanyerni önmagam feletti irányítást, de félek, vesztésre állok. Túl sok inger ér, a keze rajtam, a hosszú fürtök csiklandós érintése, testének melege, lélegzetének forrósága köldökömnél.   
\- Potter, fogd már be! Ha félsz, akkor hagyjuk is abba... – hallom a már jól ismert gúnyos Malfoy - hangot.  
Hangjának rezgése végigszalad testemen, melytől félek, túlzottan hamar fogok eljutni a csúcsra, szégyenszemre egyedül. Rohadt dög!   
\- Tőled soha! – érkezik tőlem is a szokott reakció kisebb fáziskéséssel, de legalább majdnem normális hangon. – Vagy neked van titkolni valód, azért van rajtad a nadrág?  
Egy féloldalas mosolyt kapok, aztán váratlanul elengednek minden szempontból, mert oldalra húzódva néz rám. Egy egészen hangyányit megrémülők, hogy tényleg befejezi azt, amit el se kezdtünk, és én a kezemre leszek utalva, mint az elmúlt hónapokban oly sokszor, mert önkéntes cölibátusba vonultam az elmúlt időkben. Azonban elhangzó szavai megnyugtatnak:  
\- Akkor tedd magad hasznossá, vetkőztess le! – utasít fensőbbséges hangon.   
Máskor erre a hangra már alapból kinyílt volna a bicska a zsebemben, azonban jelenleg én is ezt akarom, ezért meglehetősen lelkesen vettem magamat a fölösleges ruhadarabokra. Az egész művelet alatt nem is nézek Dracóra, csak a feladatra koncentrálok, de sóhajai jelzik elégedettségét velem szemben. 

Egy másik férfival lenni azért jó, mert pontosan tudom, melyik pontokat érintve érem el a kívánt hatást, nincs bizonytalanság, hogy most a másiknak is jó-e. A nadrág lehúzása közben úgy döntök, harapni én is tudok, ezért a meztelenné váló hosszú lábak feszes izmait ily módon jutalmazom.   
Legvégén, mikor férfiassága bukkan elő a feleslegessé vált alsóból, ajkamat kissé beszívva veszem szemügyre az előttem heverő lecsupaszított férfit. Testének karcsúságában rejlő erőt irigykedve szemlélem, mert ezzel szemben én inkább szikárnak vagyok mondható, és izommal sem sokkal büszkélkedhetek.   
\- Hízelgő a figyelmed, de csinálni is fogsz valamit, vagy csak nézel? – térít magamhoz hangja.  
\- Ne legyél eltelve ennyire magadtól! 

Ez a max visszavágás, amit jelenleg produkálni tudok, mert a következő pillanatban Draco felülve csókol meg, hevesen félbeszakítva ellenkezésemet. Vadul kapaszkodok belé, miközben visszahúz az ágyra, egy pillanatra se válunk el egymástól, legföljebb csak annyira, míg egy Invitóval magához hív egy illatos tégelyt, amiben sejtem, mi lehet.   
Bőrünk minden négyzetcentiméteren érintkezik. Meglep a forróság, mely testéből árad felém, olyan mintha láz emésztené. Egy percnyi aggódás elkap, de aztán a vágy minden fölösleges gondolatot kisöpör fejemből a következő mozdulat.  
Merevedésünk összedörzsölődik, miközben feljebb húzódok, ezt újra megismétlem a csókba belemosolyogva, mikor hallom a nyögést, amit ez kivált. Ujjak mélyednek derekamba fájdalmas erővel, majd lejjebb mozdulnak... Mire meglepetten szisszenek fel, mikor megérzem az első érintést. Kellemes mentaillat száll felém, és erőm sem marad csodálkozni, hogy még erre is figyel. Gyöngédség önt el, hiszen elővigyázatosságával engem véd. 

\- Ez még csak a kezdet – jutnak el fojtottan a szavai ingerlően.  
Fejemet a nyakába temetve lélegzem be illatát, aztán az újabb kínzó érzésre már úgy döntök, ha nekem fáj, akkor megérdemli, hogy érezze a kínt, ezért a nyakába harapok.  
\- Erősebben – nyögi parancsolóan.  
Megteszem, harapom, szívom, kínzom bőrét, míg már fel sem tűnik a kellemetlenség, melyet ujjai okoznak, mert megtalálja azt a pontot, amitől érzékeim felvillanyozódnak jobban, mint valaha is hittem volna. Mikor vége szakad az érzésnek, csalódottan nyögök fel.   
\- Akarod?  
A reggeli álomban is elhangzott ez a kérdés, a válaszom ott is az volt, mint amit most mondok:  
\- Igen – lehelem ajkához hajolva.  
Váratlanul a hátamon találom magamat, Draco fölém tornyosul, szemében heves tűz ég. Ebben a percben tisztábban látok, mint életemben bármikor. Nem a bosszú az, amitől lángol, hanem a vágy űzi felém Akar engem legalább annyira, mint én. Gondolkodás nélkül húzom magamhoz, a fülébe zihálom:  
\- Tedd meg!

Megteszi. Naivan azt hittem, a fájdalom után már csak gyönyörben lesz részem, de hiába készített elő Draco... Ez rohadtul fáj. Ennek ellenére is szorosan kapaszkodok belé, mert nem akarom, hogy bármiféle távolság is keletkezzen most közöttünk. Tudtam, mivel jár ez. A fájdalom nem számít, csak az, hogy vele vagyok. Most, és itt. Ha ezért szenvedni kell, hát jöjjön az a kín, bármeddig is tartson. Szememet összeszorítva igyekszem panaszkodás nélkül tűrni. 

Szenvedéseim közepette gyengéd csókot érzek arcomon, lágyat, szeretőt. Ezért már megérte. Lassan megszokom az érzést, melyet testünk összekapcsolódása nyújt. Furcsa, idegen, de már nem fáj. Draco mintha tudná, mikor vált a kín ébredő kíváncsisággá, a lanyhuló vágy ismét érdeklődővé, mozogni kezd. Ezután már nem számít semmi, mert magával ragad az örvény, miközben egy dologban biztos vagyok: Ezt előbb kellett volna már csinálnunk!


	7. Chapter 7

**1997\. Január 29.  
16:27**

 

Az edzésen való részvételem több szempontból is jó ötlet volt, mert elterelte a gondolataimat arról, amiről nem akartam töprengeni, illetve ráébresztett, hogy ha Ronnék nincsenek is velem, attól még vannak barátaim, akiknek több vagyok, mint egy híresség.  
Kicsit meglepődtek, mikor váratlanul megjelentem annyi idő után, de csak egy pillanatra állt meg az öltözőben a beszélgetés, és magukhoz térve nem éreztették velem, mekkora egy barom voltam az elmúlt hetekben. 

Az edzés végén Dean bizalmasan elárulta, kezdtek komolyan aggódni miattam, mert úgy viselkedtem, mint egy teljesen elszállt híresség, aki mindent megtehet. Ez pedig nem tett valami vonzóvá a szemükben... De betudták annak, hogy a „háború utáni sokkban” szenvedek, illetve legjobb barátaim távolléte is türelemre intette őket velem szemben. 

Jeges borzongás futott végig rajtam a szavai nyomán, mert ha nem tértem volna magamhoz gyerekes dacomból, akkor elveszítettem volna azt a keveset is, ami örömöt okoz itt a Roxfortban. Saját magam alatt vágtam a fát, ébredek rá sokadszorra. Hálával gondolok idősebb másomra a jövőben, ugyanakkor el sem tudom képzelni, mennyire magányos élete lehetett abban az időben, mert ő a saját hibánkkal élt együtt. 

Emlékszem, írta a bulikat és számtalan nőt, akivel múlatta az időt. Összeáll bennem egy kép, miként tölthetem életem egy részét, vagyis történhetett volna meg. Azonban mostantól minden más lesz, mert jobb döntéseket fogok hozni. A nagy csata óta most érzem először, hogy eltölt a vágy az aurori szakma iránt, pedig azt hittem, a számtalan harc, amiben részt vettem, kiölte belőlem.  
Jövőmet tervezgetve indulok el, és úgy döntök, a legjobb, ha első lépésként szabad utat adok Dracóéknak bármennyire is fájjon a boldogságuk. Tökéletesen illenek egymáshoz, miért nem láttam eddig? Ginny kedves, Draco pedig csak néha tud az lenni, viszont, ha akar, nagyon édes, ábrándozok el egy pillanatra...  
Fejemet megrázva igyekszem eltávolítani az oda nem illő, cseppet se baráti gondolatokat. Az ágy, Draco, meg én nem szerepelhetünk együtt, még ötlet terén sem. Inkább nézzük, miért is illenek össze ezek ketten: Szőke és vörös, egymás ellentétei, amik köztudottan vonzzák egymást. A gyerekeik biztos rém aranyosak lesznek, ha kegyes a természet, akkor Malfoy géneket örökölnek keverve Ginny elbájoló modorával.  
Az épületbe beérve, mielőtt még meghátrálnék, keresni kezdem a szőke fiút, habár fogalmam sincs, merre lehet, végül a mardekáros részleg felé veszem az irányt. A hálókörzetük előtt Blaise-zel találkozok, aki meglehetősen rémülten mered felém, de mikor megmondom, kit keresek, kicsit megkönnyebbülve mondja:  
\- Mindjárt szólok neki.  
Egy egészen picit néznek rám furán a mellettem elhaladó mardekárosok, de szerencsére senki sem érez késztetést arra, hogy megszólítson, vagy olyan megbocsáthatatlan dolgot tenne, mint rajongva körbeállni egy autogramért. Meglepve tapasztalom kezdődő szimpátiámat a Mardekár felé. Azonban megváltozott érzéseimen nincs időm tovább tűnődni, mert váratlanul elém lép a várt személy.  
\- Mit keresel itt? – érdeklődik köszönés helyett azonnal.  
Látható zavara meglep, mert általában nem szokott rajta látszódni a fensőbbséges lenézésen kívül semmi egyéb, aztán rájövök, elvileg mi ellenségek vagyunk, akik bosszúszomjasan hadakoztunk eddig, most meg idejövök beszélni vele, ez meglehetősen zavaró lehet. Ehhez jobb, ha hozzászokik, mert ha Ginnyvel is lesz, attól még igényt fogok tartani idejének egy részére. Nem szándékozom bujkálni, ha a társaságára vágyom majd.

\- Menjünk valahova ahol ketten lehettünk, beszélnem kell veled.  
\- Hova? – érdeklődik.  
Rövid töprengés után megadom a választ:  
\- A Szükség Szobája megfelelő lesz, ott kettesben lehetünk nyugodtan.  
\- Rendben – jön elfúló hangon a válasz.

Kíváncsian nézem, ahogy egy hatalmasat nyel, nem értem reakcióját először, aztán ráébredek, lehet Ginny már megelőzött, és talán amiatt aggódik, hogy bántani akarom? Elvetem ezt az ötletet rögtön, mert biztos nem félne tőlem, ha így is lenne. Biztos zavarja, hogy idejöttem, és ideges amiatt, de a szokott hidegvérrel kezeli a helyzetet. Elindulva gyorsan odaérünk a titkos szobához, mely feltárulva előttünk egy szépen berendezett helyiséggel fogad minket, habár az ágy meglehetősen nagy helyet foglal el benne, és erősen átkozom alantas ösztöneimet, melyeken nem tudtam uralkodni.

A célnál vagyok, mégis tétovázok, mindeközben Malfoy kényelmesen támaszkodik a falnak, én meg le-fel járkálok. Nem tudom, hogyan kezdjek neki. Miként adjak zöld utat szerelmem tárgyának arra, hogy az ex-barátnőmmel kezdjen ki? Draco lágy hangon kezd el beszélni:  
\- Hallottam, Ginnyvel hivatalosan se vagytok együtt.  
\- Igen, de nem bánom, mert a következő választása egy nagyszerű srác lesz – kezdek el magyarázkodni.  
Aztán úgy döntök, a legjobb köntörfalazás nélkül belevágni a dolog közepébe. Nyugodt, ezüst szemeibe tekintve furcsa bátorítást olvasok ki. Ez erőt ad a további beszédhez:  
\- Draco, tudom, kibe vagy szerelmes, és engem nem zavar. – Szavaimra meg akarna szólani, de megakadályozom, mert határozottan folytatom tovább, igaz nem bírok ezután már ránézni. – Ne mondj semmit! Elismerem, nem örülök neki túlzottan, de elviselem. Az ember nem tehet az érzései ellen... Szeretnék barátként melletted állni, mert kedvelek, persze mint havert és semmi… – kezdek belezavarodni a mondadómba, és tudom, ideje lenne befejeznem, mielőtt kicsúszik a számon a „megőrülök érted”, vagy „szeretlek” szó.  
Azonban ebbéli baklövésemből egy arcomba csapódó ököl térít magához. Haragos fémes pillantás, összeszorított száj, vagyis egy nagyon mérges Draco Malfoyjal nézek szembe.  
Számon érzem vérem ízét, értetlenül kérdem meg:  
\- Mi...?  
\- Potter, nem kérek a szánalmas barátságodból! Ezentúl tartsd távol magad tőlem, vagy nem állok jót magamért! – sziszegi arcomba.  
Döbbenten nézem, ahogy kiviharzik a szobából. Megbántottam, de mivel? Nem értem! Ha még barátként se lehetek a közelében, az felér egy katasztrófával. Merlinre, hova jutottam?! Draco jelent számomra... Nem engedem, hogy így legyen vége. Eszeveszetten indulok utána, igaz nem látom sehol se, viszont tudom, hol lehet.  
A nagy rohanásomat Ginny szakítja meg, aki határozottan elém lépve akadályoz meg a folytatásban. Türelmetlenül sóhajtok fel, mert imádom Ginnyt, de most nagyon félretolnám.  
\- Mi van?  
\- Neked is szia – közli gúnyosan. – Nem csoda, hogy szakítottam veled. Amúgy mi történt az arcoddal?  
\- Közös megegyezéssel – emlékeztettem majdnem szelíden. - Dolgom van, Ginny, szóval legyél gyors!  
\- Ehhez köze van az ököl lenyomatnak is? – érdeklődik kitartóan, majd tiltakozva emeli fel kezét. – Vagy jobb, ha nem is mondod el! Inkább közlök veled egy dolgot, mert szerintem jó, ha tőlem tudod meg. Szerelmes vagyok...  
\- Dracóba – vágok szavába sietősen. – Tudom már, és nem érdekel, sőt örülök neki! – Életemben nem hazudtam ekkorát, mikor ezt kimondom.  
\- Blaise-be – javítja ki a nevet kisebb szünet után.  
Vállát megragadva nézek rá.  
\- Biztos?  
\- Milyen kérdés ez?! – mered felém felháborodva. – Igen, Blaise-zel szeretjük egymást, és mától hivatalosan egy pár vagyunk. Minden rendben van?  
Szavai nyomán forrón megölelem, mire tiltakozva felnyög.  
\- Soha nem voltam jobban!  
Felkiáltás után már indulok is a Mardekár hálóhelyiség felé, ahol hiába dörömbölök, nem nyílik ki az ajtó. Végül egy kis idő után Blaise jön ki, aki után sebesen záródik be a fal.  
\- Mit csináltál Dracóval? – érdeklődik bosszúsan. – Pokoli hangulatban van, az elmúlt öt percben százféle módon akart megölni. Ez pedig egy új rekord a Mardekárban.  
\- Be kell jutnom oda! – intek a kamrájuk felé.  
\- Házunk tagjain kívül nem léphet be oda senki más – ellenkezik velem. – Látom, Dracóval már összefutottál – céloz az ütéstől lüktető arcomra.  
\- A jelszót! – követelem a választ.  
Tagadóan rázza fejét, végül úgy döntök, testi erő helyett, amit Ginny soha nem bocsátana meg, az eszemet kell használom. Figyelmen kívül hagyom a kényszert, mely sürgetne egy jobb egyenesre.  
\- Weasleyék el lesznek ragadtatva, hogy egy mardekáros kerül a családba... – Szavaimra kelletlenül húzza el száját.  
\- Tehát tudod... – állapítja meg.  
\- Bizony – vigyorgok rá meglehetősen gonoszul. – Egyetlen lány a családban, Nem bízzák akárkire a lányukat. Engem családtagként kezelnek, és adnak a szavamra majd ezügyben… – a mondatot befejezetlenül hagyom, mert van annyi esze, hogy a lényeget kitalálja.  
\- A Mardekárban lenne a helyed – közli véleményét rövid töprengés után. – Utánad engem fog megölni ez biztos! A jelszó: **bosszúszomjas vezér**. Találó nem gondolod?  
\- Húzz Ginnyhez, aki értékeli az iróniádat.  
\- Ez egy igazán ragyogó ötlet, mert mikor újra találkozok Dracóval semmi használható nem fog belőlem maradni, hála neked. Az időt használd ki jól, mert a többiek nincsenek bent... – A mondat végén gúnyosan int felém, majd elindul.

 

Nem habozok tovább, a jelszót kimondva lépek be a mardekáros felségterületre, kissé aggódva. Nem mintha félnék a dühöngő Dracótól, de a válaszától igen. Az még rendben van, hogy nem szereti Ginnyt, de akkor mégis kit?! Esélyem lehet nála még, legalábbis újra eltölt a hit ezzel kapcsolatban... Habár arcom lüktetése nem sok jóval kecsegtet, de úgy érzem, egy életem egy halálom, én most nyilatkozni fogok. Nincs több köntörfalazás, mert az előbb is bebizonyosodott a Szükség Szobájában, hogy mekkora bakot lőttem.  
Itt az ideje annak, hogy kimondjam azt, amit akarok. Ha, pedig a válasz reményeimet porba is dönti, legalább tudni fogom az igazságot. Fájni fog nagyon, de túl fogom élni.  
\- Balise, elküldted azt a hülyét? – hallom fentről Draco hangját.  
A hangot követve elindulok felfelé a lépcsőn, felérve belépek a háló helyiségébe, és meglátom a nekem háttal ülő vágyaim tárgyát, aki gyilkos hangon sziszegi maga elé sérelmeit:  
\- Barátok?! Azt mondta legyünk azok! Őt nem zavarja... Átkozott hülye! Soha többé nem akarom látni... Mit mondott? – kérdez meg váratlanul, érzékelve jövetelemet.  
Egy másodpercre megdermedek, mert azt hittem, elég halkan jöttem be, de úgy látszik, a nagy dühöngés közepette azért észrevette, hogy már nincs egyedül. Az ágyához közelebb lépve szólalok meg:  
\- Azt, hogy nagyon sajnálja, és nem akar elveszíteni... Mit mondjak? Elismerek bármit, csak ne utálj! Kedvellek, nagyon...  
Magamban átkozódok szavaimat követően, mert a „kedvellek” az még nem a „szeretek”-et jelenti. Az ember kedvelheti a kutyáját! Francba, szedd már össze magad, hangzik el az utasítás a fejemben. Ki fogd mondani legközelebb... 

Hangomra hevesen ugrik fel az ágyról és fordul velem szembe. A jól fésült, szőke mardekáros nincs sehol, valószínűleg a Roxfort történelmében ennyire ziláltnak még soha nem láthatta senki a Malfoyok büszke nemzetségének egyik tagját. Inge alig élte túl dührohamát, mérem fel egy pillantással, mert több helyen hiányoznak róla a gombok, ezzel feltárva mellkasának lágy bőrét, mely ingerlően villan felém, és ha ez még nem lenne elég, haja szabadon omlik le vállára. Nagyot nyelve igyekszem a közelgő veszekedésre koncentrálni, de még dühtől villogó szemei is zavarba ejtő hatással vannak rám.  
\- Blaise halott ember! – közli jeges hangon. – Nem akartalak látni még egy ideig – fullad el a hangja váratlanul.  
Óvatosan közelebb lépek felé, és megkönnyebbülten állapítom meg, hogy pálcája nincs a keze ügyében, tehát esélyem van viszonylag normálisan beszélni vele.  
\- Draco, beszéljük meg... Én csak azért mondtam azt, mert Ginny – kezdenék el magyarázkodni.  
\- Blaise-zel járnak – szakít félbe. – Ma tudtam meg én is... – Sajnálom – mondja váratlanul, de valamiért úgy érzem, nem igazán bánkódik emiatt. – Én reméltem, ezután talán majd mi... – Bosszúsan elkezd járkálni hasonlóan, mint én tettem percekkel ezelőtt.  
Közelebb lépek hozzá, már érinteném a vállát, mikor tiltakozva felemeli kezét. Egy lépés, ami elválaszt tőle, de mégis kilométereknek tűnik. Szemében nyugtalanság ég, ajkának keserű vonalát szeretném mosolya változtatni, azonban nem tudom, mit tehetnék ezért. Tehetetlenek érzem magamat, ráadásul belül feszít a kényszer, hogy valljak már végre színt, mielőtt felrobbanok. Draco pedig eközben szaggatottan folytatja beszédjét:  
\- ...Merlinre! Nem te vagy a hibás, hanem én, a sors és minden egyéb szarság, ami ide vezetett! Tudtam jól, muglik neveltek fel, ahol ez... Nem megszokott, talán undorító is, itt viszont nincs jelentősége ennek...  
Értetlenül hallgatom az össze-vissza csapongó mondatokat, nem igen tudva, mit kell belőle értenem. Viszont nem szakítom félbe, mert talán rájövök a végén, mi borította ki annyira.  
-...Ennek ellenére is azt mondtad, legyünk barátok, ez sokat jelent nekem...  
Ennél jóval több kell nekem belőle, és a barátság már nem igen szerepel a listámon, ezért ezen gondolatok közepette szólalok meg:  
\- Már nem akarok a barátod lenni, én... – Azonban szemébe nézve megakadok mondandómban, mert soha nem látott fájdalmat látok szürke szemeiben.  
\- Megértem... Undorító számodra, hogy szeretlek, csak kedvességből mondtad a barátság dolgot.  
A szavait szinte fel se fogva ragadom meg karját, majd a szavakra nem vesztegetve az időt, ajkammal zárom le a szólásra nyíló szájat. A beszéddel csak gond van, állapítom meg közben. Egy egészen kicsit húzódok el Dracotól, mert van, amit azért kimondok csak azért, hogy több félreértés ne legyen már közöttünk.  
\- Szeretlek!  
\- Hazudsz, Potter. Az előbb...  
\- Hülye vagyok, hiszen ezt mindig megkaptam tőled éveken át – vigyorgok rá kedvesen.  
\- Ez igaz – ért egyet velem rögtön.  
\- Mégis ezt a hülyét szereted – követelve ezzel a mondattal a belegyezést.  
\- Igen... Habár még nem jöttem rá, miért is. – A szavak közben cukkolóan húzza el száját, mely az előbb csóktól kívánatosan duzzadt.  
\- Adhatok pár okot – hajolok felé újra.

Ajkának ízét soha nem fogom megunni, és végre hozzáérhetek hosszú tincseihez, melyek lágyan tekerednek ujjaimra. Csókoljuk egymást hevesen, nem tudom meddig, de valószínűleg rövidebb ideig, mint szeretnénk, mivel boldog perceinket kéretlen hangok zavarják meg:  
\- Tehát a Potter-Malfoy háborúnak vége – állapítja meg valaki a hátunk mögül.  
\- Ez jó, de szeretnék már a szobába bejutni – hallatszik egy másik beszólás is.  
Kelletlenül engedjük el egymást, szemünkben azonban titkos ígéret ég, hogy lesz még ennek folytatása, ami hosszabb és hevesebb lesz.  
\- Szükség Szobája fél óra múlva – súgom fülébe.  
Gúnyosan szikrázik fel a szeme válasz közben:  
\- Talán ott leszek.  
\- Legyél ott – rántom újra közelebb, míg ajkainkat csak pár centi választja el, nem törődve senki mással.  
Aztán lágy csókot lehelve rá, szembefordulok a nagyon elégedetten vigyorgó mardekáros csoportosulással. Kifelé igyekezve módosítom a véleményemet, vagyis ez a ház is meglehetősen bosszantó tud lenni, ennek ellenére is tisztába vagyok vele, hogy úgy vigyorgok egész végig, mint valami idióta. Mi mást tehetne egy szerelmes ember? Boldog vagyok, mint még életemben soha. Ha ehhez idióta vigyor jár, hát akkor legyen.

 

**2017\. Október 10.  
4:25**

 

Az ágyon térdelve szemlélem alvó arcát, életemben utoljára. Álmában boldognak tűnik, szeretném azt hinni azzá tettem. Amíg tartott, én voltam életemben talán először. Soha nem volt még ennyire jó valakivel együtt lenni. Testünk sokszor talált egymásra, talán kicsit túl sokszor is, mert minden porcikám fáj, de ez legalább jelzi, hogy még létezem, élek, itt vagyok vele.  
Szeretném csak nézni, miközben alszik, nem törődve az idő múlásával, ami kérlelhetetlenül elsuhan felettem.  
Draco fölé hajolok, óvatosan ajkammal alig érintve ízlelem meg még egyszer, ujjaim szintén búcsút vesznek szétterülő haja selymétől. Kiegyenesedve pillantásom végigsöpör testén, ami olyan gyönyörben részesített, melyről álmodni se mertem eddig. Erre a képre akarok majd emlékezni, mikor semmivé leszek. Így szeretném magam előtt látni majd, ahogy most van, az ágyban, miközben tincsei kócos fürtökben veszik körbe. Örökké tudnám nézni őt... 

Azonban tisztába vagyok vele miközben egy újabb perc telik el, hogy ideje indulnom, amíg képes vagyok rá. Igyekszem a leghalkabban kikászálódni az ágyból, miközben számat makacsul összeszorítom, hogy még véletlenül se áruljam el magamat egy fájdalommal teli sóhajjal. Csodálom, hogy nem ébred fel, bármilyen hangtalanul is kászálódok ki mellőle.  
Örülök az álomnak, mely fogságban tartja érzékeit... Így könnyebb lesz nekünk, és jobb. Az ágyat elhagyva elindulok a kijárat felé, nem nézek vissza újra, mert a búcsúm már akkor megtörtént, mikor felkeltem mellőle. Ha csak egyszer visszafordulnék, valószínűleg nem lenne erőm elhagyni, mivel vágynék egy utolsó csókra, aztán még többet akarnék. Addig kell megállnom, amíg van erőm hozzá  
Szobámba visszatérve leülök az asztalhoz, aztán rövid töprengés után elkezdek írni egy levelet neki, feltárva tetteimet. Kimondhatatlan érzelmeimről egyszerűbb írni, mint beszélni vele személyesen... Amúgy is mi értelme lenne elmondani neki. Mikor teljesnek érzem mondanivalómat, fáradtan teszem félre a papírt az asztal szélére, ahol észre fogja venni, aki csak belép a helyiségbe.  
Ezután figyelmemet piszkos szürke színben fénylő papírosomra fordítom, ami velem együtt a végét járja. Vajon még van annyi erő bennem, hogy működjön? A bizonytalanság kellemetlen egy dolog, de a legjobb, ha gyorsan a végére járok. Szememet behunyva koncentrálok, erőlködve keresem a kapcsolatot, azt a finom szálat, ami jelzi felém, ha létrejön a kis kapu a múlt és jelen között. Megtalálva elégedetten sóhajtok fel, majd óvatosan a papír fölé hajolva újra írni kezdek, de ezúttal önmagamnak.

_„Kölyök... Ez az utolsó esélyem szóval remélem itt vagy!”_

_„Tudod, mit? Ma annyira jó kedvemben vagyok, hogy még a kölyök megszólítást is elnézem neked! Gyorsan írd, most mit akarsz... Amúgy közlök veled egy hírt! Szerelmes vagyok! Ezt csak azért árulom el neked, mert valószínűleg agyvérzést kapsz majd miatta, de a sok kölyközés után megérdemled.”_

Szerelmes az ifjabb másom?! Ez még egy rövid időre a közelgő elmúlásom feletti kesergésemet is feledteti.

_„Ki a szerencsés?”_

_„Ülsz? Jobb, ha igen. :) Draco Malfoyjal járok, bár még nem hivatalos, de csók már volt. Ha robbanni akarsz, mert nem Ginny a párom, akkor most tedd meg.”_

A szavakat olvasva szám boldog mosolyra húzódik, tehát az ifjabb másom se tudott ellenállni a Malfoy - hatásnak, melyen nem is lepődök meg. A múltam ígéretesen alakul, és nem fogom újra elkövetni azokat a hibákat, amiket egyszer már megtettem. Azonban nem engedem, hogy a múltban leledző én azt higgye, olyat tett meg, amit én nem.

_„Én meg lefeküdtem vele.”_

_„Huh... Tényleg?! És milyen szerepben voltunk?”_

_„Ezt nem fogom megtárgyalni senkivel sem!”_

_„Ugyan, én te vagyok, mindig ezt írogattad. Tehát alul vagy felül? Mondjuk nekem mindegy, mert mind a két pozíciót ki akarom próbálni.”_

_Veszélyes voltam ifjan... Állapítom meg fejcsóválva, de azért mégis válaszolok a kérdésére._

_„Alul, de most...”_

_„Rohadtul fájhatott, de azért jó volt?”_

_„Kölyök nem azért írok, mert erről annyira akarnék tárgyalni még önmagammal is! JÓ volt. Na most, hogy ezt megtudtad, a következőket jegyezd meg._  
1\. A vámpírok jogai fontos dolgok, tehát ha teheted kampányolj mellettük, mert különben baj lesz belőle.  
2\. Élj hasznosan, ne bulizz, ne igyál mértéktelenül!  
3\. A szeretlek szótól ne félj! 

_Ezekre figyelj, aztán éld az életedet.”_

_„Értettem! Már alig várom, hogy a következő napi utasításaimat olvassam, de kérlek, valami időpontot egyeztessünk előtte, mert ha pont Dracóval leszek, akkor nem érek rá erre...”_

_„Ez az utolsó üzenetünk egymás felé.”_

_„Miért?”_

_„Az energia, ami a kapcsolat fenntartáshoz kell, felemészt percről-percre, és lassan semmivé válok ezáltal. Szóval ez a búcsúnk. Élj úgy, hogy ne kelljen újra ehhez folyamodni.”_

A válasz most nem érkezik olyan gyorsan, mint eddig megszoktam, de végül csak feltűnnek a betűk.

 _„Sajnálom. Fájni fog?”_

A bal kezemre lepillantva látom, hogy már csak a csuklóm látszik, mert a kézfejem eltűnt. Szerencsére jobb kezes vagyok, állapítom meg ironikusan.

_„Nem, egyszerűen csak semmivé válok. Tudtam, hogy ezzel jár, nem félek tőle.”_

_„Nem bántad meg?”_

Tétovázás nélkül válaszolok a kérdésre:

 _„Nem bánok semmit.”_

A kapcsolat hirtelen szűnik meg, de nem számít, mert a lényeget közöltem, és én is megtudtam valami fontosat. Draco Malfoyjal járok abban a múltban, amin változtatni akartam. A jövőm meglehetősen fényesnek tűnik most már számomra. Elégedetten csukom be szememet, miközben hátradőlök a székben.  
Nem hazudtam ifjabb másomnak, tényleg nem érzek fájdalmat attól, hogy lassan elenyészek csupán apró kellemetlenség, mely arra a gondolatra eltölt, hogy milyen állapotban lehetek, de az enyhe kíváncsiság se bír rá, hogy kinyissam a szememet.  
A fölösleges gondolatot félresöpröm, és inkább felidézem az ágyban fekvő Draco képét. Hajának érintését meztelen bőrömön, a szenvedélytől ezüstösen csillogó szempárt, ajkának gonoszkodó mosolyát. Megnyugodva adom át magamat a gondolatoknak róla, egészen addig, míg már nincs helye az emlékeknek, mert a semmi magához vonz.


	8. Chapter 8

**2017\. Október 10.  
5:45**

A láz emésztő forrósága az, ami magamhoz térít, hiába ölel körbe a hűs selyem ágynemű. Egyből észlelem, hogy egyedül vagyok, nincs mellettem az a személy, aki teljesen az őrületbe kergetett mióta csak ráébredtem, mennyire is reménytelen az érzelem, ami iránta gyötör. Tudtam, hogy el fog menekülni előlem a szabadságba, melyet felajánlottam neki, de mégis fáj... Mit hittem? 

\- Szedd össze magad, Malfoy! – sziszegem haragtól fojtottan.

Fáradtan nyúlok pálcám után, majd egy mozdulattal halvány fényt varázsolok a sötét helyiségbe. Ezután a csuklómat takaró kötést húzom félre, majd megszüntetem a fedőbűbájt. Ezzel a cselekedettel, pedig feltárom a sérülést, amit a vámpír harapása okozott, melyből kiindulva karomat behálózva futnak végig fekete vonalak jelezve a méreg terjedését.  
Érdeklődve bámulom a méreg szemmel látható terjedését. A sors fintora, hogy az aranyvér, mely kiváltságot biztosított még a nagy csata után is számomra, a halálomat is okozhatja, ha nem kapom meg a szükséges kezelést. Kiváltságosnak születtem, ebbe beletartozik a védelem, aminek köszönhetően a bennem folyó vér egy ősöreg vámpír támadásával szemben is felveszi a harcot, igaz közben meg is öl ezzel. Mikor megmentettem a parancs ellenére is tisztába voltam mit kockáztatok, mégis cselekedtem tétovázás nélkül. Azonban nem engedhettem meg magamnak azt a luxust, hogy rá gondoljak ebben a helyzetben, inkább az egyre égetőbb gondommal kellene törődnöm. Igyekszem félresöpörni az emlékét is legalább egy-két pillanatra.  
A haladékom lejárt állapítom meg szenvtelenül, majd karomat magam mellé ejtem, mert a látványát sem bírom. A gyógyszerek által nyújtott védelem gyengül, meg kell ismételni a kezelést, habár annak is meglehetősen kétes az eredménye.  
Esélyeim ellenére is tudom, megmaradt erőimmel a végsőkig fogok küzdeni, mert még nem végeztem Harry Potterrel. Elengedtem, igen én adtam a szabadságot neki, de azért megvárhatta volna, ébredésemet. Könnyes búcsút nem vártam volna tőle, de azért lett még kedvem másra... Gyógyuljak csak meg és előkerítem, bárhol is bujkál, fogadkozok hevesen.  
Ismét ráterelődnek gondolataim szokás szerint, amin már nem is lepődök meg, hiszen így megy ez már, mióta csak találkoztam vele. Először jött az utálat vele kapcsolatban, mikor visszautasított az első találkozásnál, majd eljött az undorító pillanat, mikor az alapvető érzéseim megváltoztak.  
Nehéz volt elfogadni, de megtettem és a fájdalommal együtt lehet élni, bárki is állít mást. A tanú én vagyok, hogy lehetséges, mert évek óta ezt teszem, nem veszek tudomást egy érzésről, mit soha nem tudtam kitépni, bármennyire is akartam.  
\- Fikusz – ejtem ki a nevet alig hallhatóan, de tudom, ennyi is elég lesz.  
\- Gazda? – érkezik egyből a válasz.  
\- A gyógyszert készítsd el gyorsan – utasítom.  
\- Egy gyógyító kellene a gazdának – szól közbe reszkető hangon. – Mert, ha nem múlik el...  
\- Ne hívj ide senkit! – szakítom félbe türelmetlenül. – A vendégünk elment?  
\- Nem tudom, de azonnal megnézem, és hozom a kért gyógyszert – közli lelkesen, majd mielőtt tiltakozhatnék, már nincs a szobában.  
Nem érdekel, hogy ha még itt van! Miért is lenne... Annyi esze van, hogy tudja, mikor kell menekülni. Ehhez nagyon értett mindig is.  
Ezek a manók túlzottan lelkesek, én csak azt akartam tudni... A fenébe! Ha itt van, akkor majd üzenek neki, hogy gyorsan tűnjön el, mielőtt idejönnének ellenőrizni. Potternek fogalma sincs, mennyien akarják a vesztét, csak egy ehhez hasonló pillanatot vártak, amikor lecsaphatnak majd rá. A hülyéje meg adott is okot nekik. Ha nem én mentem volna oda érte, akkor az aznap esti újság már a haláláról számolt volna be.  
Akaratlanul is elkezdek olyasmin töprengeni, amit oly sokszor megfogadtam, hogy nem fogok, de a lázat okolva engedek a kényszernek.

Potter mindig is vak volt a világ iránt, állapítom meg fáradtan, még dühöt se érezve a tény fölött. Nem vette észre, hogy ha akart volna, nagyobb lehetett volna, mint maga Dumbeldore, és olyan tetteket hajthatott volna végre, melyről álmodni se mert eddig a varázslóvilág.  
A társadalom is mellé állt volna a dicső napok után, melyet a Nagy Csata után mindenki örömmel fogadott. A hatalomra kerülők pedig félték ezt a hatalmat, ezért kínálták az olcsó élvezeteket névtelenül felé, melyet gondolkodás nélkül elfogadott a naiv bolond, ezzel pedig elmerült az élvezetekben mind jobban, és már nem volt más csak egy botrányhős, akivel nem érdemes törődni.  
A világunk korrupt, én ezt tudtam, hiszen gazdagságba születtem, így a játékszabályok világosak és érthetőek voltak számomra, mióta csak fel tudtam fogni, ki Lucius Malfoy igazán.  
Habár egy sötét nagyúr meghalt, maradtak rajta kívül is olyanok, akik okosabban játszottak és nem voltak annyira elvakult nézeteik. Így, mikor aurornak állva gyorsan emelkedtem a ranglétrán, hamarosan beleláttam a játékba, melyet a hatalom megszállottjai űztek szüntelenül, miközben aggódtak, mikor ébred fel Harry Potterben az érdeklődés az értelmes élet iránt. Ezért mindent megtettek, hogy a legjobb partik mindig nyitottak legyenek számára élvezetekkel tömve meg azt, hiszen minél botrányosabb életet él a kis hős, annál kevésbé bíznak benne az emberek. A terv pedig működött.  
Megvetően horkantok, mert az idiótája szinte húsz évig részeges tivornyákba merült el, nem is gondolva, hogy pont azt teszi, amit elvárnak tőle. Miközben én vigyáztam a lépteit, ahol tudtam, mert néha felvetődött némely vezetőben, jobb lenne kiiktatni végleg... Költségtakarékossági okokból. Szerencsére köztudott volt a Potter-Malfoy utálat, ezért örömmel vontak be a tervezésekbe, nem is sejtve milyen óriásit tévednek.  
Ha kimondtam volna hangosan is valódi érzelmeimet, akkor is csak viccnek fogták volna fel a dolgot, ami igaz is. Egy átkozott vicc ez az érzés, mely már évek óta emészt, hiába hittem azt, hogy végre sikerült legyőznöm.  
Miért őt? Miért nem mást? Számtalanszor merült fel bennem ez a kérdés, szinte az őrületbe kergetve. Mégis pár nap elég volt vele újra, hogy rájöjjek, még mindig kínoz az a rohadt szerelem iránta, amit nem kértem soha, mégis megkaptam. Azonban a szerelem nem egy logikus dolog, amiben választása van az embernek. Egyszerűen ott van az a rohadt fájdalom benned, mikor ránézel valakire, és tudod, ő az, aki kell neked. Ellent mondva a józanésznek, mindennek, amiben hiszel. Nincs az a varázslat, mi megvédhetné a szívet, ettől az átoktól...  
Mikor következett be? Jó kérdés, de azt hiszem... A végső harc után kezdtem ráébredni, többet érzek, mint kellene. Az, hogy egy fiú után vágyódok, nem okozott lelki törést nálam, mert nem volt jelentősége a nemnek soha a varázsló világban, ha érzelmekről volt szó. Normális esetben meglehetősen sima ügy lett volna, azonban mi nem voltunk normálisak.  
Emlékszem, még a kezdet kezdetén, én, Draco Malfoy mennyit tépelődtem, vajon megértenéd-e azt, amit érezek, hiszen végül is muglik neveltek, ahol nem értenék meg ezt a szerelmet. Én se értettem...  
\- Gazdám – szólítanak meg váratlanul kiszakítva a fölösleges gondolatok fogságából.  
Majdnem hálásan nézek a kis lényre, aki hűségesen pislog felém, azonban ennek ellenére is mogorván szólok hozzá:  
\- Mi van?  
\- Egy levelet találtam, ami önnek van címezve. Fikusz a gyógyszert is hozza, csak egy alapanyag kell még hozzá.  
Reszkető kézzel nyúlok a papír után, csak a láz miatt nyugtatom magamat, majd mielőtt széthajtanám a levelet:  
\- Tűnés. – Rekedtes hangon tőr ki ez az egyetlen szó ajkamon.  
Teljesen felülve olvasni kezdem a sorokat, és minél tovább jutok benne, a lázam jeges verítékké változik.  
_  
Draco,_

_Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer a végső búcsúm feléd fog szólni, mégis senki másnak nem akarok üzenetet hagyni csak neked. Furcsállod? Én nem, mert az elmúlt napok többszörösen is ráébresztettek, hogy nem csak egy rossz döntést hoztam életem során, hanem nagyon sokat, amik elvezettek végül hozzád újra. Ez az egyetlen dolog, amit nem bánok. Ez volt életemben a legjobb húzásom, mikor megbolygattam a múltat... Mert ráébresztett arra, minek nyilvánvalónak kellett volna lennie számomra, de túlzottan ostoba voltam. Most pedig már késő nekem... Nekünk._  
Miközben ezt a levelet írom, lassan semmivé válok a varázslat miatt, amivel üzengettem folyamatosan a múltba. Igen visszaüzentem, ezt jól sejtetted, de arra nem is gondoltál, hogy az energiámból táplálkozva ez az átjáró folyamatosan nyitott volt.  
Mielőtt kimondanád a hülye szót, közlöm veled, hogy tudtam, mivel jár majd tettem. Ebben a jelenben nem volt semmi, amiért érdemes lett volna léteznem... Mikor pedig lett, akkor már késő volt számomra. Nem lehetett semmisé tenni, azt, amit elkezdtem.  
Egy kérdés vetődhet fel benned soraim olvasása közben: Akkor miért adtam oda magamat, ha az életemnek úgyis vége volt?  
Írhatnám, hogy a bűntudat gyötört a régi vétségek miatt, amiket megbántam, de valójában veled akartam lenni legalább egyszer ebben az életben. Téged lehet, a bosszú hajtott, de engem a szerelem. Nevetséges, igaz? Ennek ellenére is szeretlek.  
Soha nem mondtam még senkinek se, és most is csak leírom, de ettől függetlenül így érzek irántad.  
A múlt felidéződve rávilágított arra, hogy mennyire vak voltam veled kapcsolatban. Talán esélyem lett volna, ha én... Mindegy.  
Ez nem számít, akkor, ott mi lehetett volna a Roxfortban. Hiszek benne, hogy a megváltozott múltban nem követem el ugyanazokat a hibákat. Talán jobb döntéseket hozok, még akár barátok is lehetünk. Megvetően horkantasz fel erre a gondolatra? Én azonban ennek ellenére is szeretném azt hinni, hogy lett volna esélyem a barátságodra vagy akár többre is.  
Ez az illúzió ad vigaszt, mert nekem már csak a múlt hozhat gyógyulást. Túl későn döbbentem rá, mennyire fontos lehet a jelen, mert ahhoz, hogy egy hibát kijavíts, nem muszáj visszamenni az időben.  
Az én szerelemem irántad a legjobb és legrosszabb dolog egyszerre. Túl későn találtam meg, és mikor az enyém lett fel kellett adnom, mielőtt igazán felfedezhettem volna a szépségét.  
Légy boldog, és remélem, ha eszedbe jutok, akkor nem csak az a bizonyos rossz múlt jelenik meg előtted, hanem a mostani pillanatok közül is emlékezni fogsz rám.  
Mindent köszönök, szerelemmel: 

_Harry_

A levél végére érve ujjaim közül lágy zizegéssel hullik ki a papírdarab. Ez nem lehet igaz, biztos csak valami beteges vicc lehet... Hiszen testemen viselem még az illatát. Egy ilyen varázslat lehetetlen... Képtelenség létrehozni. Hazugság! A kis szemét csak előlem is el akarja rejteni a nyomait. Aztán eszembe jut, mikor gúnyosan mondtam neki: „Miért hiszed azt, hogy más nem képes arra, ami lehetetlen?”  
Az elképzelhetetlen, mindig is jól ment neki, többször is bizonyított ezen a téren. Mégse tudom elfogadni, hogy már nincs. Az emléke még olyan friss, ahogy megfeszült alattam, vagy egy pimasz mosollyal üzente felém, többet akar.  
Az életem csak azért volt viszonylag elviselhető eddig, mert tudtam, ha nem is mellettem van, mégis él, lélegzik, egyszerűen van. Ez elég volt számomra, még mikor magam előtt is tagadtam érzéseim meglétét...  
Azt hittem, tudom mi a fájdalom, de ez több mint, amit el tud viselni egy meggyötört szív.  
\- Gazda a gyógyszer... – hangzik fel egy ismert hang.  
\- Nem kell – válaszolom oda se nézve.  
\- De, ha nem veszi be, akkor a méreg terjedése visszafordíthatatlan lesz, és...  
\- Hagyj magamra – utasítom kifejezéstelen hangon.  
\- Ga... – kezdené el újra a sipákolást.  
Türelmetlenül fordulok az ágyam szélénél kesergő kis lény felé. Hatalmasra nyílt könnyes tekintete láttán megenyhülök.  
\- Jó manó voltál, maradj most is az, és hagyj magamra.  
Mielőtt eltűnne, még utána szólok:  
\- Senkit se engedj be az épületbe, míg vége nem lesz.  
\- Igenis, Fikusz megteszi, amit kell.  
\- Helyes. – A mondat közben az ágy szélére húzódva ülök fel valami ruhadarabot keresve, melybe egy kis időre beburkolózhatok.  
Az ablakhoz sétálok, majd a függönyt széthúzva nézek ki a sötét éjszakába. Házam rejtve van, a kutakodó tekintettek elől, még legközelebbi munkatársaim sem tudják hol lakom, valamint számtalan árnyékoló varázslat védi otthonomat, mégis tudom, el fognak jönni, de azzal is tisztába vagyok, hogy mire ideérnek én már nem leszek kihallgatható állapotba.  
Ami igazán érdekelné őket, már soha nem szerzik meg, mert még én se tudtam meg. Honnét ered az a hihetetlen erő, ami betöltötte őt?!  
A méreg gyorsan terjed, látásom homályosodik, de továbbra is makacsul meredek a semmibe.  
\- Inkább soha ne írtad volna, meg ezt a levelet – csapok az ablakpárkányra, miközben mérgesen ejtem ki szavaimat – Mindent elvettél tőlem ezzel a kis papírral.  
Az utolsó perceinkben is hazudtunk egymásnak, és most tudni az érzésekről, melyeket soha nem mondtunk ki, még rosszabb így, mint valaha. Jobb lett volna azt hinnem, hogy valahol bujkál, de legalább él. Nem létezik többé, miként fogadjam el ezt? Mikor még olyan élénk a kép, ahogy élvezettel felnyög csókom közben.  
Fáradtan hajtom fejemet az üvegnek, mely kellemesen hűti láztól égő testemet, míg ráébredek, hogy nem veszett el minden, még ha ez a jelen már semmit se ér nélküle.  
\- Talán sikerülhet nekünk – motyogom magam elé.  
Mintha csak szavaimat akarná igazolni a természet, a nap felkelő sugarai világítják meg az eget. Azonban engem ez a reggel, ez a nap, ez a jelen nem érdekel többé, hátat fordítok a fénynek. Nincs kedvem egy olyan világban élni, ahol még az a tudat sincs meg, hogy él valahol az a személy, aki számomra a legfontosabb. Nincs miért küzdenem.  
Az ágyhoz érve belezuhanok fekhelyembe, és az esés következtében körbeleng még jobban az ő illata, ahogy az ágynemű lágy zizzenéssel fogadja súlyomat. Fáradt vagyok, mintha soha nem aludtam volna ki magamat. Ereimben a tűz már fel se tűnik, apró kellemetlenség. Többet is elviseltem már, és most inkább az utolsó dolog, amit magam előtt akarok látni, azok a pillanatok, mikor egy haragos zöld szempár villan felém, egy durcás száj összeszorítva, vagy a túlzottan kócos fürtök selymessége, ami nem érinthettem elégszer, és most már nem is fogom. Túl késő…  
Nekünk már az, de abban a másik mostban még csak most kezdődik el. Lehet, képesek leszünk ott őszinték lenni, bevallani mit érzünk és nem választ el a harag, vagy a büszkeség, hanem csak mi leszünk ketten együtt, saját ostobaságunk nélkül.  
Fáradtan hunyom le szememet, de végül újra kinyitom, mert egy zavaró fényforrás furakszik be a sötétségbe, mely már körbevenne, megnyugtatólag. Fáradt érdeklődéssel nézek körül, majd megállapítom ez a vég, mert Harry Potter fekszik velem szemben, de egész teste fényárban úszik. Azonban nem érdekel, ha káprázat is, mert annyira olyan, mint az idiótája még a kócos fürtök is pont annyira rendezetlenek, mint ahogy lenniük kell. Miért vagyok biztos száz százalékra a káprázatbeli dologban? Mivel nem tökéletes az illúzió, ugyanis Potter az életben nem mosolygott ilyen gyengéden rám. Mégis életszerűnek tűnik, ahogy könyökére támaszkodva letekint rám.  
\- Ne vigyorogj, attól még hülyébbnek tűnsz, mint amúgy - lehelem az ál Harry felé.  
\- Ez nem volt valami romantikus tőled, pedig a Roxfortban minden lány valami szőke hercegnek képzelt, rózsával a kezében.  
\- Az a gaz átkozottul tud szúrni – vágom közbe kissé feléledve.  
\- Édesség?  
\- Mi vagyok én cukros bácsi?!  
A káprázat elkezd vihogni, és szinte majdnem bedőlök neki, de egy Malfoyt nem lehet még haldoklás közben sem átverni.  
\- Most meg, mit röhögsz? – érdeklődök az előbb gondolat ellenére is kíváncsian.  
\- Ez olyan... Mugli dolog.  
Fáradtan hunyom be a szememet a válasz után, csak egy kicsit, de utána még nehezebb újra visszatérni a sötétségből.  
\- Ha én kértem volna... Szóval tudod...  
Érdeklődve szemlélem a káprázat látható zavarát. Apró bosszúsághullám tölt el, mert még az én fantáziám eredménye is egy tipikus Harry Potter lett.  
\- Nyögd már ki! – szakítom félbe türelmetlenül.  
\- Ha én kértem volna rózsát meg csokit meg minden glancot...  
\- Azt kaptál volna, amit csak akarsz – vágok szavába ismét gondolkodás nélkül.  
\- Tetszik a gondolat, ahogy a rózsa összeszurkál – villant felém egy gonoszul elégedett mosolyt.  
\- Szemét – morgom kimerülten.  
\- Szeretlek – hallom az elsuttogott szót érzelmektől fojtott hangon.  
Nem érdekel, ha csak hallucinálok, félredobom a maradék józanságot, és azt mondom:  
\- Szeretlek én is, Harry. Mindig... - Elfullad a hangom, pedig még annyira szeretnék tovább beszélni.  
\- Aludj, Draco. – A szavak közben lágy érintést érzek arcomon. – Itt leszek veled, mikor felébredsz, és nem válunk el többé egymástól.  
Hazudik, mindig hazudunk egymásnak mégis, úgy teszek, mint aki hisz. Elmerülök a körülöttem keringő sötét árnyakban, de nem félek, mert bár nem látom az arcát, hangja duruzsolása mégis megnyugtat, boldogan engedem át magam az érzésnek, hogy vigyáznak rám. 

**1997\. Január 27.  
20:11**

Szeretve lenni jó dolog, ez a gondolat ismétlődik kábult fejemben újra és újra, miközben Draco hozzám simul, és már azt se tudom, melyik végtag kihez tartozik, mert egyek lettünk. A Szükség Szobája méltó lett nevéhez az elmúlt órákban tobzódtam az élvezetekben, melyet Draco jelentett számomra. Ábrándozásomból az oldalamon végigszaladó ujjak ragadnak ki. A mellettem heverő alakra nézek, aki elgondolkodva ráncolja szemöldökét.  
\- Mi a baj? – kérdem meg.  
\- Szerinted milyen jövőnk lesz nekünk együtt?  
A jövő szó hallatára egy csöppet megdermedek, mert idősebb verzióm meglehetősen csúfos végett ért... Én nem akarom majd azokat a hibákat elkövetni, amit ő elkövetett.  
\- Szép – válaszolom végül könnyedén.  
\- Veszekedni fogunk – jön azonnal a felelet.  
\- Utána meg nagyokat szeretkezünk.  
\- A barátaid biztos utálni fognak.  
\- Helyettük is szeretlek majd – csókolom meg válasz közben meztelen vállát. – Amúgy is meghódítod őket, mert ki tudna ellenállni ennek a helyes arcnak – hízelgek kedveskedve.  
\- Jóképű – javít ki, majd ujjival bordáim vonalát elhagyva tér csípőm ívére.  
\- Akkor az... Apád meg valószínűleg agyvérzést kap a hírre.  
\- Nem számít – válaszol felülve, hogy a takarótól megszabadítson mindkettőnket –, mivel kitagadott.  
Egy pillanatra elfeledem az élvezetet, amit a kezétől érkezik felém.  
\- Nem tudtam.  
\- Mert nem mondtam senkinek – vigyorog féloldalasan rám.  
Aztán mellkasomra hajolva nyelvével ír le lágy köröket.  
\- Különben sem érdekel – leheli mellbimbómra térve.  
Arcát magam felé fordítva mondom neki:  
\- Szeretlek.  
Szemének szürkesége elmélyül, miközben ajkát hozzám szorítja.  
\- Ajánlom is, hogy így legyen Potter, mert mostantól késő bánni. Az enyém vagy! – harap alsó ajkamba birtoklóan a szavak után.  
\- Nem bánok semmit – lehelem elégedetten. 

Átengedem magamat Dracónak, miközben biztos vagyok benne, hogy életem sokkal jobb lesz, mint amit valaha is reméltem, mert végre azzal lehetek, akit szeretek. 

**Vége**

**Megjegyzésem:** A történet eredetileg a IV. HWSC kihívásra készült, ahol a Fantasy csapatot „erősítettem”. ^^


End file.
